the Beast Within
by pembie
Summary: Supernatural Forces are at work in Summer Bay but is one Summer Bay resident to blame?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A light breeze blows quietly through the clear air of the night. The clouds slowly drift away allowing the full moon of the night to shine down on a mobile home.

It can be hard to sleep sometimes at night and Colleen found herself having one of those nights, her eyes darted round in her head at rapid speed. She lay there in her bed listening intensely, was that the sound of a growl again,? outside in the undergrowth and bushes or was it her imagination playing tricks on her. After all she was getting old her mind was not what it used to be. Deciding she was just going abit batty Colleen turned over. Her eyes slowly closed clam down Colleen she told herself and relax sleep will soon be here. Her tense body started to relax she sighed allowing sleep to take its hold.

She was glad the growling had stopped, she could get to sleep now at last I wonder if I will have any raunchy dreams tonight she thought to herself.

Her eyes shot open, was that the sound of howling now? she sat up quickly grabbing and putting her dressing grown on, next she quickly shuffled her feet into her slippers and with rapid speed darted out of her mobile home forgetting to lock it and ran for The Summer Bay house.

Colleen, "Miles, Miles, Miles".

Miles opens the door.

Miles stands there sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Miles, "Colleen you paid your rent this Moring do you remember?"

Colleen "Miles?"

Miles, "Colleen?"

Colleen, "I didn't wake you did I?. You wasn't sleeping were you?"

Miles looks shocked by her question looking down at his watch.

Miles, "No Colleen I'm always awake at 3.30am."

Colleen not having seemed to of taken any notice of him carries on talking.

Colleen, "oh good Miles I have to tell you something".

Miles, "Oh really what's that Colleen? cant it wait until morning.?"

Colleen, "errrr its very important errrrrr"

Miles,"Oh good well see in tomorrow Colleen."

He starts to shut the door.

Colleen, "MILES"

He opens the door.

Miles, "Yes Colleen tell me the problem then."

Colleen, "ok Miles I heard… Miles?"

Miles, "What is it Colleen?"

Colleen, "Miles you look awful you should try and get more sleep at night."

Miles, "I would if I could Colleen."

Colleen, "I think you should are you having problems sleeping at night.?"

Miles says under his breath

Miles," Not problems sleeping, just problems with batty old women at my front door while I stand here in my wonder woman pjs."

Colleen, "Pardon"

Miles, "Oh nothing"

Colleen, "Anyway Miles I heard growling right outside my mobile home it was….."

Miles, "You heard growling.?"

Colleen, "Yes"

Miles "Maybe it was a dog?"

Colleen, "Oh no Miles it sounded like a wolf, I swear if I hadn't got out of my mobile home it would of eaten me"

Miles holds back a laugh.

Miles, "Now come on Colleen a wolf come on."

Colleen, "Oh yes it started howling too"

Miles is really laughing at this moment in time.

Miles, "Well there is a full moon tonight, well goodnight Colleen you are funny sometimes."

Miles goes to shut the door colleen stops him.

Colleen ,"Oh no I can't go back to my mobile home what if the wolf is still there."?

Miles, "Errrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Colleen, "I want you to come back with me and check things out for me."

Miles,"Errr I would love to help but I haven't got a torch you wouldn't want me falling over in the dark would you.?"

Colleen points to the table.

Colleen, "No torch hey?"

Miles, "No sorry buma eh?"

Colleen, "What's that on the table?, looks like a torch to me"

Miles sighs.

Miles, "Oh that would you believe our good luck?"

Miles grabs the torch looking down at it with hate in his eyes, he only wants to be in his nice warm bed, but no he can't be that lucky then he walks with bare feet out into the night with Colleen, dressing grown flowing behind him.

Miles is being pulled along be Colleen, as she shuffles through the darkness of the caravan park.

Colleen "Shhhhhh I heard the wolf right by that tree next to my mobile home."

Miles, "Ok calm down woman will you?"

Miles is red in the face trying to catch his breath, he shines his torch over to the tree

Colleen screams.

Colleen, "There's someone there I can see a figure."

Miles, "Shh" he walks forward waiting for his eyes to adjust he sees a man sitting under the tree.

Miles, "Heath?"

Heath turns his head.

Heath, Alright

Miles, "Heath what are you doing?"

Heath,"What you doing here?"

Miles, "I asked you the question first, what are you doing?"

Heath looks round unsure what to say it's like his looking for the answer to jump out at him.

Miles, "Well?"

Heath, "Errrrrrrrrrr star gazing."

He gazes up to the sky as, he hand gesturing up to the sky.

Miles, Oh are the stars good tonight?"

Heath, "There alright can't complain really, you know?"

Miles is unconvinced by this strange lie.

Miles, "Oh right that's good with the stars and all Heath, but I wonder if you can help me out with a question I have?"

Heath, "Yeah sure go ahead"

Miles, Good you see it's….."

Heath, Oh hang on its not a maths question is it?"

Miles, "No"

Heath, "Oh good I don't do good with numbers you see the confuse me."

Miles, "Don't worry won't mention numbers at all"

Heath, "Oh good go ahead then"

Miles, "Ok the troubling question I have is"

Heath, "Yes?"

Heath is nodding.

Miles, "Where are your clothes Heath?"

Heath, "Don't Know"

Miles, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Heath, "Lost them"

Miles, "Where did you lose them?"

Heath, "Cant remember"

Miles, "Ok." He slowly moves backwards.

Miles, "Here take this"

Heath, "What is it?"

Miles, "It's a leaf Heath"

Heath, "What's it for?"

Miles, It's for…"

Miles gestures down with his eyes.

Miles, "It's to cover your modesty"

Heath, "Come again my what? I have never heard that word before"

Miles, "Your manhood"

Heath, "My what?"

Miles sighs.

Miles, "Your trouser snake Heath"

Heath looks down frowning but a smile appears when he finally catches on to Miles's meaning.

Heath, "I got you now"

Miles nods.

Heath, "Hey it won't make the snake blotchy will it?"

Miles, "It's a leaf Heath"

Heath, "It won't make it itchy will it?"

Miles, "It's a leaf Heath"

Heath, "It's not poisonous?"

Miles, "It's a leaf Heath"

Heath, "Ok cool"

Heath covers his trouser snake (cough, cough) with the leaf.

Miles, Ok Colleen lets leave Heath and his leaf to carry on with his naked star gazing, Colleen?"

Colleen, "I feel rather queasy Miles."

She falls into Miles's arms.

Back at Summer Bay house Miles helps the fainted Colleen onto the sofa, Miles jumps as he see's Alf standing watching him from the kitchen.

Alf, Sorry Miles I heard some noise so I came downstairs for some water"

Colleen muttering to herself, Alf and Miles haven't noticed

Colleen"His a werewolf"

Alf, "Flaming heck Miles you look like you seen a ghost or something"

Miles, "I am scared for life I think"

Alf, "Oh"

Miles, "I have just seen Heath Braxton naked"

Alf, "His a dirty mongrel"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a hidden underground bunker on The Walkers farm, Brax Braxton stands with the rest of his gang looking very much like a pack of wolves watching him pointing down at what looks like a floor plan of sorts.

Brax, "Right boys this is a entire plan of the farm, our drug crop is over here hidden. I need someone there watching over it at all times, before you put yourself forward you need to be good with a gun"

A few hands shoot up in the air.

Brax laughs.

Brax, "You lot, you must be joking your likely to shoot yourselves in the foot."

Sounds of moans can be heard echoing round the bunker.

Brax, "Broody?"

Broody, "Yes boss?"

Brax, "Just call me Brax"

Broody, "Yes boss errrrrrrrr I mean Brax"

Brax sighs.

Brax, "Have you seen Heath this morning?"

Broody, "No"

Brax, "His either seeing that Walker girl, or he is lost again I have told him where this hidden bunker is and the secret password but I don't think he takes it in"

Broody "Do you want me to go look for him?"

Brax, "No I will phone him, trust our best marks man not to turn up"

Brax dials Heath's number.

A voice can be heard from above Brax moves to the trap door and waits.

Heath, "Bulldog?"

Brax, "Wrong password"

Heath, "Dog?"

Brax, "Wrong"

Heath, "Fit babe?"

Brax, "Nope"

The anger inside him is building.

Brax, "its Black Ranger Heath, the password is Black Ranger"

Heath, "Well that's a lame password"

Brax, "You chose it you great oaf"

Heath, "Oh yes I did"

Brax, "Ok come in Heath"

Brax starts to pull the trap door down.

Heath, "Oh I can't"

Brax, "Why not?"

Heath, "Because I haven't said Black Ranger yet"

Brax, "Well go on"

Heath, "Hang on I'm just finding my good speaking voice"

Brax, "Come on I haven't got all day just forget the dam password"

Heath, "No"

Brax, "Why? I know its you out there I can hear you speaking"

Heath, "I could be a imposter"

Brax, "Somehow I don't think so you sound just like my dumb brother"

Heath, "Ok are you ready? BLACK RANGER"

Brax pulls Heath down the trapdoor.

Heath falls into the bunker head first he bangs his head.

Heath, "Ouch"

Heath, "What have I missed?"

Brax ,"The whole plan, where the hell were you seeing that girlfriend again Indi? you do know she was our only way to get onto this farm? your not to fall for her."

Heath, "Yes I'm using her don't worry, but she's fit as, you should see her naked"

Brax sighs

Brax" So you were with her? she made you late?"

Heath, "Yep all night didn't make any trips anywhere else like errr lets say to the caravan park."

Heath slaps a hand over his mouth.

Brax stares at him confused.

Brax, "Why were you there? I put you on duty here"

Heath lies he only went there to eat all that raw meat from peoples barques, oh that juicy raw meat tasted so good, with all that dripping blood. after that he chased a couple of rabbits oh he did like rabbits. Then he started growling at a black rubbish bag blowing in the wind, he thought it was going to attack him.

Heath, "I never went there only joking"

Brax, "Good now down to business I want drugs leaving here by midnight tonight and don't worry about the cops I can sort that I have that Charlie Buckton wrapped….."

Heath barks.

Heath, "Wolf grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Brax, "Heath did you just bark like a dog?"

Heath, "No what? no"

Brax going back to the plan.

Heath barks.

Heath, "Wolf grrrrrrrrrr"

Brax, What is wrong with you? have you taken something?"

Brax goes to hit Heath.

Brax stops and stares at Heath.

Brax, "Heath you need a shave your face is really hairy those are some serious side burns."

Heath, "I will do that then"

Brax, "Heath where are your clothes?, because I have never seen you in a Hawaii T shirt and bright red trousers before"

Heath, "I found them so I kept then"

Brax, "Your breath stinks too"

Heath, "Wolf grrrrrr wolf, wolf, wolf"

Heath gets down on all fours and runs round barking.

Broody, "What Is wrong with your brother?"

Brax stares at his brother acting like a dog.

Brax, "I have no idea"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjoy

In the darkness of night the yellowish of the full moon shines down on a church somewhere in the Yabbie Creek. Inside revered Elijah Johnson sits on a wooden bench head bowed praying he is joined by Revered Reggie.

Revered Reggie still can't help himself from nearly wetting his church gowns with laughter every time he sees Elijah , its Elijah's appearance which cracks him up.

Elijah Johnson's appearance consists of a long black leather jacket, black leather trousers, black shades and a blue flowing cape. While his hair is greasy with hair gel he very much resumes Neo from the Matrix Movies.

Reggie, "Revered Johnson?"

Elijah seems lost in pray.

Reggie, "Revered Johnson I just want to say well done"

Elijah, "Yes I will see to your will my lord thank you for your love and guidance"

Reggie, "Elijah Can you please come back down to planet earth? so I can speak with you, I'm sure our good lord will be so kind to wait"

Reggie can hear Elijah tuting under his breath.

Elijah, "Sorry my lord we will have to continue this little chat later, I have to talk to one of your messengers laters for now, catch you later, peace out"

Reggie jumps as Elijah turns to face him, for one minute he really believes he is seeing Neo from The Matrix.

Reggie, "You have done really well Elijah I am so glad you have found your faith in God again."

Elijah, "I was in bed last night and you would not believe who climbed through my bedroom window, oh Reggie I got really excited, go on Reggie try and guess who it was."

Reggie,"One of the nuns? they can be a very horny bunch on the side."

Elijah looks horrified by that comment.

Elijah, "God no oh sorry Lord for taking your name in vain"

Elijah bows his head.

Reggie, "I'm sure he will forgive you now, come on then who came through your window last night?"

Elijah looks shocked that Reggie hasn't guessed.

Elijah ,"Why God of course"

Reggie, "God ?"

Elijah, "The lord himself he sat on my bed and took my hand and gave me a message."

Reggie is now getting very worried about Elijah's mental state.

Reggie, "So what was his message Elijah ?"

Reggie nearly starts laughing again as he looks at Elijah's Matrix outfit again.

Elijah, "He told me I'm THE ONE"

Oh come on now Elijah your taking his neo matrix thing abit far now Reggie thinks.

Reggie, "You're the One for what exactly?"

Elijah, "Why to rid this world of it's evil of course of all it's demons and monsters of the night."

Oh God now he thinks his Van Heasling Reggie thinks.

Elijah, "So now I must leave for my quest of destroying this evil which plagues this world."

Reggie, "You and what army Elijah ?"

Reggie can't help laughing.

Elijah, "Only me Reggie and my weapons sent by the lord himself he placed them on the end of my bed as he left last night"

Reggie, "Of course he…"

Reggie stops talking as Elijah seems to pull a bag of weapons out of thin air.

Elijah, "Oh yes in here I have allsorts, stakes, holy water, sliver bullets for werewolves, the lord says they are real nasty demons oh yes also crossbows"

Reggie sighs.

Reggie, "So where does the quest start?"

Elijah, "Summer Bay"

Reggie, Oh I should of guessed, this crazy idea of yours would have nothing to do with winning your ex Leah back would it from your best friend Miles?"

Elijah, "Oh yes not only can I do the lords work I can also win Leah's affections. And Miles is no longer my best friend he has now become my arch enemy."

With that Elijah stood and poses like some superhero allowing the moonlight to captive him he runs to the church doors.

Elijah, Oh have you got the keys? The doors seem locked."

Reggie, "Just give it a good pull it sometimes jams up"

Elijah pulls hard at the door as he makes Morse noises with effort.

The door opens Elijah runs out into the night his long cape sweeping behind him.

Reggie, "That one has well lost it"

We are now back at the Walkers Farmhouse.

Indi, "Dad what's wrong?"

Sid, "More of our life stock have been eaten"

Indi, "Which was it this time?"

Sid, "Some chickens are missing nothing left not even bones"

Dex is on his laptop and says casually.

Dex, "Could be a werewolf"

Sid, "Dex this is Summer Bay not Mystic Falls"

Dex, Oh but can you be sure of that someone could of changed the welcome sign into town to say Summer Bay instead of Mystic Falls"

Sid shakes his head.

Sid, "Ok see you two later I'm off to work"

Sid walks out the door bumping into Heath.

Sid, "Are you hot or something?"

Heath, "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr yeah"

Sid walks off giving Heath a odd look.

Heath, "Hey Babe"

Indi looks at her boyfriend blushing.

Heath stands before her in nothing but a beach towel.

Indi, "Heath?"

Heath, "Yes Babe?"

Indi, "I have two questions"

Heath, "They won't make my head hurt will they? I don't like thinking to hard gives me a headache sometimes"

Indi, "They might"

Heath, "Ok I guess go ahead"

Indi, "Question one"

Heath, "Yes?"

Indi, "Where are your clothes Heath?"

Heath, "I don't know"

Indi, "What do you mean"

Heath, "I lost them"

Indi, "where?"

Heath lies.

Heath, "I put them down on the beach went for a surf and when I went to get dressed they were gone someone must of stole them"

Indi, "Silly me of course they were why didn't I think of that?"

Heath, "Don't know,pretty obvious when you think about it babe really"

Indi looks at Heath raising a eyebrow.

Indi, "Is it?"

Heath, "Yep"

A strong gust of wind blows ripping Heath's towel away.

Heath, "Oh great oh wait I have this leaf to cover myself up"

Heath pulls Miles's leaf from behind his back and quickly covers what Heath likes to call his trouser snake.

Heath, "It's a leaf"

Indi, "It's a leaf Heath"

Heath, "Yep"

Indi, "It's a leaf Heath"

Heath, "I can see that babe"

Indi, "It's a leaf Heath"

Heath, "I know it is"

Indi's eyes are blinking at rapid speed not believing what she is seeing, she would get turned on if she didn't find it all very strange.

Heath, "Are you ok?"

Indi, "I think so, I just didn't expect I would be seeing my boyfriend standing naked on my doorstep today when I first woke up this morning"

Heath, "Well I am here in all my glory what do you want to do to me?"

Indi pretends she hasn't heard his question and carries on with her second question for her naked boyfriend.

Indi, "Question 2"

Heath, "Yes?"

Indi, "What have you been eating?"

Heath, "Chicken"

Indi, "Did you forget to cook it? it's only I can see the feathers"

Heath, "Yes it might have been abit under cooked I'm no Gordon Ramsay"

Meanwhile with Miles and Leah.

Leah, "Will you take this serious Miles? ,right I am going kiss you now, try not to spit in my face again ok?"

Miles, "Ok I promise not to laugh again"

They move in for a kiss, Miles starts giggling.

Leah, "OH MILES STOP IT"

The front door is nearly ripped from its hinges as it slams into the wall.

Elijah swops in sliding across the floor, all the while he is doing his super hero pose.

He stops sliding.

Elijah, "LEAH I HAVE RETURNED, AND BY THE END OF THIS NIGHT I WILL HAVE YOUR HEART."

Elijah then swops out again slamming the door behind him, trapping his long cape in the door.

Elijah, "Oh for Christ sake, oh I am sorry again my lord for taking your name in vain, but why did you chose to trap my cape in the door? this is slightly embarrassing I would have you know."

Leah and Miles can hear him tugging at his cape.

Miles opens the door.

Miles, "There you go Elijah"

Elijah, "Thank you my arch enemy"

Elijah blows a kiss to Leah and swops away.

Leah, "What on earth was that all about?"

Miles, "Talk about crazy Exs."


	4. Chapter 4

hapter 4

Now the place we find ourselves is Summer Bay's Police station. Where Elijah is sitting fritting about in his chair unable to get comfy, with which movement he makes his leather trousers make a high pitched squeaking sound.

Watson, "Do you mind not doing that please? , and will YOU JUST SIT GOD DAM STILL . I have a splitting headache."

Elijah, "I am sorry Watson I never realised leather could be so difficult to sit down in."

Watson "Well your the one dressed like Neo from the Matrix, no one made you wear all that leather"

Elijah, "I had no say in the matter, I was told by the all and mightily himself that these clothes would help me out with my hard and daunting task ahead."

Watson laughs.

Watson, "Elijah you work in a church how could that silly outfit help you out?"

Elijah, "It will show all the demons they should not mess with me, they will have no choice but to show me some god dam respect, oh there I go again sorry about the name in vain thing again my lord"

Watson, What demons are they?"

Elijah, "Why evil lurks all round us Watson my good woman, but don't you worry I am here now"

Watson, OH Yay I am brimming over with excitement"

Watson sighs, her head is banging with pain why does she end up talking to all the weirdo's.?

Elijah has gone back to loud squeaky fritting sounds, he keep sliding down his chair.

He spots Watson glaring at him, he stops moving in his seat and looks at her with guilty puppy eyes.

Watson, "Right then your leather outfit is to gain respect, what are the shades for?"

Elijah is taken back with that question.

Elijah, "To stop the sun getting in my eyes of course, there is also the small matter of looking cool"

Watson says under her breath.

Watson, "No they don't do that for you they just make you look nutty person going through a mid life crisis"

Elijah, "Sorry?"

Watson, "No nothing just reading this think you have gone mad leaflet here on my desk."

Elijah asks in a serious tone.

Elijah, "OH and have you?"

Watson mutters again to herself.

Watson, "No but I know someone who has."

Elijah, "What's that sorry?"

Watson quickly changes the subject.

Watson, "Why are you wearing hair gel?"

Elijah, "Just thought I would go with a groovy style you know?"

Elijah, "Now tell me Watson my good woman are you not a fan of leather?"

Watson blushes.

Watson, "Oh yes I have had few experiences with leather."

Elijah raises a questioning eyebrow.

Elijah, "YOU KINKY BITCH"

Watson, "Excuse me I would like you to apologise this instant"

Elijah, "Oh yes sorry lord for swearing and having unsavoury thoughts please forgive my sin."

Watson, "NOT TO HIM TO ME FOR GOD SAKE"

Elijah, "Lord I also apologise for Miss Watson here for using your name in vain she does not know she has sinned"

Charlie walks into the station.

Watson is bright red with anger and looks on the verge of jumping over her desk and

punching Elijah , Elijah is too lost in pray to notice.

Charlie, "Watson what's wrong you look like you want to punch the good reverend…."

Charlie then falls against a door in hysterics of laughter at the sight of Elijah outfit.

Watson, "Elijah here wants a word with you Charlie"

Elijah, "It is very serious"

Elijah glares at Charlie who is gripping her stomach has she laughs.

Watson, "Charlie Interview room 1 is free"

Charlie, "I can't stop laughing I cant breathe oh my stomach hurts"

Watson guides a laughing Charlie through to the interview room gesturing Elijah to follow after them.

Now we are back on The Walkers farm

Dex sits on the sofa on his laptop, he can hear Indi and Heath talking at the door.

He sits staring at the screen this is the first time his tried online dating and he is in the middle of registering but has become stuck on a question on the fill out form.

Question.

What are your sexual pretences Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual?

Dex ,"Well I can knock lesbian off the list last time I checked I was male. Do I like girls? errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I like some but mostly I find them annoying. Do I like both genders? Errrrrrr, maybe, no that's just being greedy now Dexter am I gay? Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I don't know I wonder if animals have this much trouble? I know male giraffes are bisexuals."

Heath, "I will be quick Indi"

Indi "How fast can you run?"

Heath was speedy when in his other form, he wasn't sure now through so he just said what first came to mind.

Heath, "50 mph"

Indi, "Heath you don't have to try and impress me"

Heath, "I don't know then I'm fast Marlin wont catch me naked don't worry"

Indi, "Ok quick dash upstairs to my room then"

Heath, "ok got ya

Dex is still pondering his sexually, he wishes there was a unsure option on the dating website which clams to crate for everyone. Dex stretches back and catches a glimpse of a naked Heath dashing upstairs. One thought hits Dex hmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Dex quickly clicks the gay option.

Indi, you alright Dex? you are pulling a funny face"

Dex, "Yeah just seen something I like"

Indi, "Dex are you looking at porn again?"

Indi runs upstairs after Heath.

We are now In Indi's bedroom.

Heath, "I can't wear that"

Indi, "Well Heath its either this or nothing, none of Dexs clothes fit you and dads are too big."

Indi, "Dex got this for a fancy dress party"

Heath, "Fine I wear it"

Indi laughs as Heath puts the costume on.

Heath, "How does it look?"

Indi, "It looks like I have my very own Power Ranger"

Heath stares at the Black power Ranger looking back at him in the mirror.

Later that Night.

Growling and howling can be heard outside the Walkers house followed by gunshots.

Heath runs though the dog flap in the walker's front door. and escapes a angry Sid who is waving a gun round.

Sid shouts.

Sid, "I GET YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU GO AFTER MY CHICKENS"

Four legs are so much better than two Heath thinks as he runs up the stairs, saviler is dripping from his mouth. He runs into what he thinks is Indi's room after entering the room he curls up on the bed resting his hairy head on his paws and goes to sleep.

Dreaming of chasing rabbits.

Abit later.

Dex, "Indi get off my bed will you?"

Dex sleepily sits up in his bed rubbing his eyes, he is shocked and slightly roused as he can feel his boxer shorts bulging with excitement, as he looks to the bottom of his bed to see a naked man looking back at him in shock.

Heath, Where's Indi what are you doing here?

Dex, "Heath where are your clothes?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We return to Dex's bedroom Dex is watching Heath intensely lying naked at the bottom of his bed getting rather roused by the sight.

Dex, "Heath I never thought you felt this way about me, but I must say it's a very nice surprise"

Dex slowly slides down the bed seductively towards Heath. Heath cant for the life of him remember how he got here and is very shocked and shaken at the way Dex is behaving.

Dex, "Let me tell you my sexy beefcake, I am very, very pleased you are here"

Dex puckers up his lips to kiss Heath, Heath watches with wide eyes as he watches Dex,s face coming closer and closer towards him he quickly jumps out of the way.

Heath, Hey are you gay for me or something?"

Muffled talking sounds can be heard as Dex speaks into bedclothes.

Heath pulls him up.

Heath, "What did you say?"

Dex, "I said no way am I gay for you I like the ladies"

Heath, "Oh really then what were you doing trying to kiss my face off"

Dex lies.

Dex, "I was sleep walking"

Heath, "Mmmmmm yeah ok but why are your boxers bulging like that?, you look very happy to see me"

Neither of them heard Sid open the bedroom door.

Dex, "I had a wet dream"

Sid, "Excuse me why are you telling Indi's boyfriend here that you had a wet dream Dex?"

Sid is looking back and forth awaiting an answer.

Heath, "I have to go"

Heath grabs his Power Ranger costume, the only piece of clothing he has and jumps out the bedroom window.

Dex, "Hey that's my fancy dress costume bring it back"

Sid shouts.

Sid, "INDI WE NEED A WORD"

We now join a very tired Watson and hysterical Charlie as they try and get some sense from a wacky Elijah.

Elijah, "Watson my good woman is Charlie going to take this serious?"

Watson, "Charlie get a grip please Elijah here has something serious to tell us"

Charlie manages to stop laughing and looks across the table at Elijah wiping tears from her eyes.

Charlie, "Would you like to make a report?"

Elijah, "Yes I would"

Charlie, "Go ahead"

Elijah, "I would like to report"

Charlie, "Yes?"

Elijah, "A evil presence in this town"

Charlie cant control her laughter any longer and starts rocking backwards and forwards in her chair, slapping her knees as she laughs hysterically.

Charlie, "I have never laughed this much in my life, Watson please take over"

Watson, "Now come on Elijah get serious before Charlie here wets herself"

Elijah, "I am deadly serious there are forces of evil at work in this town"

Charlie, "That's no way to talk about Colleen Smart Elijah"

Elijah, "Now come to think of it I did have one of her casseroles once made my stomach feel very dodgy, now I remember it gave my a very bad case of the ****s"

Watson, "Thanks for that delightful image Elijah"

A howl of laughter is heard from behind as Charlie laughs.

Watson, "I am very tired can we please just get on with this please?"

Charlie, "Sorry but this is most batty thing I have ever heard, evil forces at work in Summer Bay I know this town is a strange place to live sometimes but even so"

Watson sighs.

Watson, "So Elijah what are you under attack from?"

Charlie, "If you say zombies I think I'm going to die here laughing"

Elijah, "Werewolves in this case only one that the good lord and I know about"

Charlie, "Oh come on now Elijah you only want to see how we react, where's the hidden camera someone going to jump out and shout we have you on candy camera any second isn't that right?"

Elijah, "I am deadly serious isn't that right Watson?"

Watson sighs with impatience.

Watson says with sarcasm.

Watson, "No **** Sherlock"

Elijah, "language Watson"

Elijah turns to Charlie.

Charlie decides to play along with this madness.

Charlie, "Ok we have a case of werewolf ok then Elijah, you have no need to worry we will shoot it dead and then we can get back to some sanity"

Elijah, "Oh yes what are you going kill it with?"

Charlie, "Bullets of course"

Elijah, "No normal bullet will do the job"

Charlie and Watson exchange looks at each other rolling their eyes.

Elijah takes something from his bag of weapons resting at his feet.

Charlie, "It looks like you have everything in that bag but the kitchen sink"

Elijah has a serious face.

Elijah, "Yes you are quite right, you would not believe me if I told you what is in there"

Elijah places pieces of bent sliver into Charlie's hand.

Charlie, "Stop trying to bribe me Elijah with pieces of sliver"

Elijah looks shocked.

Elijah, "No my good woman that is the only way to kill a werewolf"

Charlie, "Ok so these sliver pieces which I hold in my hand, which look like they have been chewed by a dog will save us all?"

Watson, "Oh thank goodness Charlie I was getting worried for a minute"

Charlie laughs.

Elijah, "They are sliver bullets you have to shoot the werewolf with these to kill it, will you do that?"

Charlie and Watson getting fed up now with this insane conservation say together.

"YES"

Elijah jumps up.

Elijah, "Oh good we must get on with ridding this town of its evil"

Elijah stands in his superhero pose for a second and then dashes out of the office.

Charlie, "Oh my have we just been talking to the mad hatter or what?"

Watson, "No just a man of God"

Charlie loads her pistol with one of her clips.

Watson, "Normal bullets?"

Charlie "Yes"

Watson, "Aren't you going to use the sliver ones?"

Charlie, "No"

Watson, "What you going do with them?"

Charlie, "Sell them on Ebay I could earn very good money for sliver"

They both exit the room laughing.

Now we join Heath waiting to enter the River boys hidden bunker on the Walkers farm.

Heath, "Black Ranger"

Brax, "Very good Heath you remembered the password"

Heath jumps down the trap door.

Brax, "Steveo how's that new batch of shipment of drugs going? all ready to for tonight? Heath here's your pay packet for keeping those Walkers off our…"

Heath stands there grinning.

Brax, "Now Heathy I feel your taking this password business to far what are you wearing?"

Heath is dressed like the black power ranger.

Heath getting nervous by Brax's questioning starts to bark nervously like a dog.

Brax, "You have got to stop in with this strange habit or people will start to think your odd"

Heath barks.

Brax sighs.

Brax, "Anyway how's it going with Indi? hope you are posing has the prefect boyfriend don't go blowing our cover"

Heath, "We might have a small problem there Brax"

Brax, "Oh yes"

Heath, "I think Indi and her dad think I might be gay"

Brax, "Why?"

Heath, "Now don't ask me how this happened but I slept with Dex last night"

Brax, "You what?"

Heath, "No I mean I slept at the bottom of his bed and I just happened to have no clothes on"

Brax looks like he might faint.

Heath, "You see Dex saw me naked and he has major crush on me and tried to kiss me so and then his dad caught us"

Brax, "Heath so they think your gay that's cool"

Heath, "Really what about Indi?"

Brax, "I don't care if they think you're a alien from outer of space as long has they don't find out about our little operation here"

Heath gets excited gets down on all fours and runs round barking.

Brax shakes his head and sighs.

Brax, "There's no way I'm related to you"

Later that night.

Romeo and Ruby are walking hand in hand giggling walking along the beach they don't see the wolf watching them.

Heath watches Romeo and Ruby walk past. He has grown tired of eating scarps from bins it would be much better to eat live meat. He slowly starts running over to the tasty meat walking past him. It might even get him back into Indi's good books if he eats Romeo after all he did cheat on her with Ruby.

Heath feels the rage building up in him. How could Romeo hurt Indi like that she's the most beautiful girl Heath has ever seen and yes he had fallen in love with her.

Heath wants revenge on Romeo and what a prefect way to get revenge it would be, to eat him.

Romeo and Ruby freeze in horror as they spot the wolf coming towards them.

Heath is licking his lips but he also has a strong feeling he needs to urinate, oh man he really needs to wee. He stops in front of Romeo. He watches Ruby as she lifts her arms over her head and runs off screaming and wavering her arms around like a mad woman.

Heath lifts his leg and starts urinating, as Heath wees he transforms into his human form.

Romeo, What the hell? That,s disgusting"

Heath, "Oh yeah that's better"

Romeo, "What are you doing?"

Heath, "Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah"

Romeo, "Heath will you stop reliving yourself up my leg?

A naked Heath looks up at Romeo.

Heath, "Alright dude? what's the hell is going on?"

Romeo, "Your weeing up my leg like a dog"

Heath puts his leg down and grins.

Heath, "Well when you've got to go, you've got to go"

Romeo, "Heath why are you naked?"

Heath doesn't know, but thinks his being witty with his answer.

Heath, "Hot night don't you think?"

Romeo shakes his head.

Romeo looks quite worried as he asks the next question.

Romeo, "Heath where are your clothes?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We join Charlie and Watson and Elijah sat in a police car on a very boring stake out at The Walkers farm. Charlie from laughing at Elijah once again has crashed the police vehicle into the barn causing a big bail to crash down on top of them, hiding the car from view its proving to be a very good hiding place.

Elijah, "Nice bit of driving there Charlie my good woman"

Charlie, "Thank you"

Watson, "Oh yes real nice. Its not like we don't stick out like a sore thumb a hay shaped car sat in view of their house."

Charlie, "Oh Watson don't be such a sour puss what could go wrong?"

Elijah, "Hey ladies look at it this way I can now have a good roll in the hay with two sexy ladies like yourselves"

Watson turns and glares at Elijah.

Watson, "I don't want to sound rude to a man of the cloth or anything, but, go and shove that crucfix of yours up your butt hole"

Charlie, "Watson"

Elijah, Oh don't worry your pretty head about it Charlie, Watson is only expressing her anger towards me. The good lord did tell me some people might fight against me when I told them about my quest"

Charlie, "Well this is the most fun I have ever had Elijah"

Elijah, "How about some music to clam the situation?"

Watson, "Oh yes there's nothing suspicious about big singing hay bails"

Charlie, "We could put the music on quietly?"

Watson, "No it's a good job they are very deep sleepers and never heard us crashing into this stupid barn"

Elijah, "The good lord must of shielded their ears from the sound"

Watson, "Of course he did well he has guided us here so what does he want us to do now?"

Elijah, "Oh I don't know sit back and enjoy the glorious stars he has placed in the sky and wait for evil to find us"

Watson, "Oh what fun I had plans this evening, but no instead I am sat covered in hay because Charlie forgot to close the windows of this stupid car"

Charlie, "They were jammed, anyway what plans did you have?"

Elijah, "The jammed windows help with our disguise"

Watson, "My plans Charlie I would have you know was a date"

Charlie laughs.

Charlie, "A date who with?"

Watson, "Yes Charlie, don't look so shocked a date. well a blind date

Charlie, "They never work"

Watson, "Well the website said…."

Charlie, "Website?"

Watson, Yes online dating, it said on his profile he was gay but I'm sure I can change that he did say he used to have a thing for older women"

Charlie, "Watson you do know the danger of online dating?"

Watson, "Yes that's why I was going take my gun with me, anyway sounds abit of a geek his username was "Point Dexter"

We now join Brax and Heath driving across the farm transporting their next shipment of drugs.

Brax, "Heath will you stop sticking your head out of the window?"

Heath, "Sorry Brax just feel really excited oh I do like car journeys "

Brax, "Good for you but can you stop panting? and put your tongue away what is wrong with you?"

Heath pulls back from the window.

Brax, "Good"

Brax closes the window.

Heath looks at the glass blocking the windy night from him.

Brax, "Heath did you remember to pack the guns? in case we run into….."

Brax stops talking.

Heath has started to cry just like a dog would and is clawing at the window.

Brax, "Heath would you stop scratching my windows please? and stop squeaking like a dog"

Heath turns to Brax spraying him with drool.

Brax, "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr gross"

Heath knocks his head back and howls and says in a deep voice.

Heath, "Open the window my good brother"

Brax, "Wow that is one freaky demanding voice you have do you use that voice in the bedroom with Indi or even Dex?"

Heath growls at Brax's comment about Dex.

Brax winks and opens the window.

Heath sticks his head out looking happy his tongue hanging from his mouth panting and starts to bark.

Meanwhile back in the hay covered car.

Elijah, "Well Watson I'm sorry about you missing your date with your mystery man"

Watson, "That's fine I guess"

Charlie is trying to guess who Watson's blind date is.

Charlie, "Point Dexter, you said this guy likes comic books, internet blogging, might be gay, likes to wear pink shirts, now do you know anyone who likes to wear pink shirts?

Watson, "No"

Charlie, "I think you do I hate to burst you bubble of mystery my friend Point Dexter is no other than Dexter Walker"

Watson, "No way?"

Elijah, "lucky escape there I say but I must say Watson you could go for someone more normal"

Elijah gestures to himself and grins

Watson, "You?"

Elijah, "Yes I can tell you are digging my new leather outfit"

Watson, "You are the wackiest person I know, since you went batty and all with all this god stuff and depending doom you keep banging on about"

Charlie laughs.

Charlie, "I think Elijah could be a very kinky man of God dressed in all that leather"

Elijah, "Watson my good woman after we have prevented the Apocalypse I am taking you on a date"

Watson has a smiled to herself.

Brax, "Heath will you sit down before you fall out that dam window?"

Brax grabs Heath and pulls him back into the car.

Heath growls.

Brax, "Heath I will have to take you to the doctors your very strange these days"

Heath forgets his not the wolf yet and barks in answer to Brax.

Brax sighs and shakes his head.

Brax, "Oh no the cops Heath quick get those dummy suits of Sid and Marilyn we had made"

Heath grabs the life like dummy suits of Sid and Marilyn from the back seat and hands Sid to Brax.

Heath takes the wheel as Brax gets into the Sid dummy suit, through all the excitement from getting into his Marilyn dummy suit Heath starts howling and barking and hangs out of the car window.

Charlie, "Oh look its Sid and Marilyn wave guys"

They wave.

Brax/ Sid and Heath/Marilyn wave back.

Charlie, "What on earth was Marilyn howling about?"

Elijah, "Looks like they were enjoying wild sex while driving. or Marilyn is the werewolf"

Watson, "You can't be serious? Marilyn is sweet and harmless"

Elijah, "Maybe that's what she wants you to think, no sorry ladies but Marilyn is the demon sent by Satan"

Later that night.

Brax and Heath have broken down and are asleep. Brax doesn't know Heath has gone to roam the night as a wolf.

Morning is about to break.

Brax says sleepily.

Brax, "Morning Heath we might have to walk back and leave…"

Brax stops talking.

Heath is curled up naked in the passengers seat.

Heath, "Ok bro give me five more minutes I had a rough night"

Brax is speechless finding it hard to form words.

Brax, "Heath where are your clothes"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlie Watson and Elijah are still sat in the police car on their stake out.

We begin the chapter with a dream sequence.

Elijah is handcuffed to a bed covered in bright red marks from being whipped repeatedly.

Watson stands at the foot of the bed dressed in a cat woman leather outfit with a long whip. The sound of the whip is fast and sharp as it cracks across Elijah's bare chest.

Watson, "You like that don't you my kinky Revered?"

Elijah, "Oh yes I do thank the heavens for sending you my kinky pussycat"

Watson "Now how about giving his pussycat some cream?"

Elijah, "You kinky Bitch"

Elijah laughs.

Watson, "No I meant whipped cream"

Watson winks, she starts to cover Elijah with the cream.

Watson starts to wake from her dream muttering under her breath.

Watson, "You like that don't you Elijah?"

Elijah, "Yes I do I really like these sprinkles on top tastes quite creamy too"

Watson still half sleep says

Watson, "Oh you dirty boy"

Elijah, Don't worry I will wipe my sugary and sticky hands with a hand wipe after I have finished"

Watson, "Hmmmmm"

Charlie turns to Elijah laughing.

Charlie, "Another doughnut Elijah?"

Elijah, "Oh yes I would like the pink one there please"

Watson, "Oh I will wear my pink bra for you next time"

Elijah drops the pink doughnut in shock onto Watson.

Watson wakes up to see Charlie and Elijah staring at her.

Watson, "I was having such a nice dream"

Charlie, "We know"

Watson, "I didn't say nothing embarrassing in my sleep did I?"

Charlie, "Oh just a few things"

Elijah, "I didn't realise you were asleep, I thought you was asking me questions about the doughnuts and you seemed very up tight about my sticky hands"

Charlie laughs.

Watson, "Forget everything you have heard or I will feed you to that werewolf you keep banging on about"

Elijah looks at her dreamily.

Elijah, "I think I'm in love you are very different to Leah"

Watson turns in the front seat to face him.

Watson, "Now that is enough talk about love I wont stand for it"

Elijah statutes. "Yes Madam"

Further on down the road we find a naked Heath and a very worried looking Brax.

Brax, "Where the hell are you clothes Heath?"

Heath, "Clam down will you? you act like you have never seen a naked body before"

Brax, "Yes but they are normally female brother"

Heath, "Oh yes tell me what does Charlie Buckton look like naked?"

Brax, "She looks really good"

Heath, "What's the sex like? how many times have you done it now? one thousand times or what?"

Brax, "Well needs must keeps her off our backs anyway lets get going"

Heath, "What about my clothes?"

Brax, "You will have to wear the Sid body suit"

Heath, "What happens if we get spotted? people will think its strange your talking to Sid"

Brax, "I don't know his a doctor"

Heath starts to jump up and down barking when a witty answer strikes him.

Heath, "Oh I know you could be talking to him about family plans with the amount of times you shag Charlie"

Brax hits Heath round the back of the head.

Heath Growls and tries to bite at him.

Brax, "Will you stop acting like a insane dog you weirdo?"

Heath, "Sorry it's the beast inside me"

Brax, "Heath your not the Incredible Hulk you know? his pretend you do know that don't you?"

Heath, "YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN IM ANRAY"

Brax, "There's that demanding voice again"

We now join Heath dressed in the Sid body suit, Brax having left him in case of rousing suspicion.

Heath knocks on the Walkers front door.

The door is opened by Dex.

Heath dressed as Sid stands before Dex.

Dex, "Dad?"

Heath, "I am your father"

Dex, "Dad stop trying to be cool quoting Star Wars to me"

Heath, "Can I come in?"

Dex, "Dad you live here"

Heath, "That is very true"

Dex, "Dad come in"

Heath, "I can't stop actually, I have errrrrrrrrrrrr work I'm doing a very important operation to do on a brain this afternoon"

Dex, "Dad your not a brain surgeon"

Heath, "How dare you I'm a very skilled and talented doctor I would have you know I do everything at that hospital"

Dex, "Big headed much"

Heath getting carried away now.

Heath, "How dare you your father has a normal sized head, your very odd and strange but I don't tease you about it do I?"

Dex, "You actually do you always tell me to act normal, what are you doing here dad?"

Heath, "I'm here to see Indi"

Dex, "Well Dad you were just in the living room with her"

Heath forgetting he is dressed like Sid.

Heath, "I was?"

Dex Yes Dad have you been abducted by Aliens or something?"

Heath doesn't know how to answer that question so he just goes with a simple,

Heath, "Yes"

Dex, "Right"

Heath, "Anyway can you past a message onto Indi for me?"

Dex, "I guess"

Heath, "Tell her I love her and I'm not gay"

Dex just stands there with a very confused look on his face.

Dex, "Errrrrrrrrrrr Dad?"

Heath, "Oh I mean Heath loves her and his not gay"

Dex, "Oh that's a shame Heath's quite hot"

Heath, "WHAT"

Dex, "Oh nothing Dad"

Just then the real Sid walks through the hall.

Sid, "Who's at the door Dex?"

Dex turns to the door to see a empty doorway.

Sid, "Well who was it?"

Dex, "You"

Sid, "Oh Dex stop being so odd and be normal"

Dex mutters to himself.

Dex, "Bonkers just Bonkers"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We open the scene in the Walkers household.

Dex still stands at the front door confused from that very odd conversation with his father

Sid, "Dex are you coming in? ,dinners ready I have been shouting you"

Dex, "Dad who cooked the dinner was it Marilyn?"

Sid, "No I cooked it"

Dex, "But you were at the front door just I had the most barzzie talk with you"

Sid, "Of course you did Dex and what did I say?"

Sid winks; Dex takes the wink as to have a hidden meaning and thinks his dad really does know what he had said.

Dex, "Ok Dad I will tell her"

Sid, "Tell who what"

Dex, "Your message"

Sid walks off dazed.

Dex turns to close the door.

Heath pops his head out of some brushes still wearing the Sid body suit.

Dex grasps.

Heath, "Thanks Dude make sure you tell Indi the message right"

Dex, "Yeah Heath loves her and his not gay got it"

Heath forgetting he looks like Sid again says.

Heath, "Why are you talking about me like as in a third person?"

Dex, "What do you mean Dad?"

Heath, "I'm not your dad I'm Indi's boyfriend"

Dex looks at his dad confused.

Dex, "Ok dad sure you are"

Heath, "Whatever don't matter just go tell her"

Dex, "Ok Dad I will tell your daughter that you love her"

Dex watches his Dad nodding.

Heath, "And what else?"

Dex, "That your not gay Dad but I think she knows that with all the nurses you used to bring home"

Heath doesn't really listen to that as he starts sniffing the air exeitcliy as the smell of The Walkers dinner wafers through the doorway.

Dex, "Dad what on earth are you doing?"

Heath, "Dex what are you having for dinner?"

Dex, "Errrrrrrr Dad you should know you cooked it"

Heath, "I didn't I have been hiding in these brushes what meat is it?"

Dex, "Beef I think burgers and chips I think"

Heath, "Is it cooked meat?"

Dex, "No Dad we are going to eat it raw"

Heath, "Sounds great the bloodily the better"

Dex, "Ewwwwwwwwww gross Dad now will you come in?"

Heath, "No I'm ok thanks there's a rabbit over there I want to chase"

Dex, "Ok Dad and to think you tell me to be more normal"

Heath, "Dex have you got any tasty scraps in this bin?"

Dex, "I threw a family sized bucket of chicken away for Indi I think"

Heath, "GREAT"

Dex, "Dad aren't you coming to eat the burgers?"

Heath, "I would but I haven't got any clothes on just this body suit"

Dex, "Body suit?"

Heath, "Yeah"

Dex, "Ok dad I'm going close the door now you are slightly freaking me out now"

Heath, "Ok then enjoy your raw burgers"

Dex walks dazed into the living room.

Dex looks round the room he doesn't see his dad anywhere.

Indi sits at dining table looking at Dex.

Indi, "Dex are you alright?"

Dex, "I think I might be going slightly bonkers sis"

Indi, "Oh don't worry that ship has sailed long ago"

Marilyn comes over to the table juggling hot plates of burgers and chips.

Marilyn, "There you go you two?"

Dex, "Thanks"

Indi, "Thanks"

Marilyn, "Well this looks well nice your dad has out done himself this time"

Dex, "Oh yes he sure has"

Marilyn, "Trust him to run off somewhere for dishing up time have you two seen him?"

Indi, "No sorry"

Marilyn, "Dex have you?"

Dex, "You know this tastes great its cooked and not at all raw"

Indi, "Do you normally eat your food raw then?"

Dex, "Oh no not me"

Indi, "Who would you weirdo?"

Indi rolls her eyes.

Dex says quickly.

Dex ,"Dad might"

Indi and Marilyn stare at him with great wonder.

Marilyn, "Do you know where he is? His food is getting cold"

Dex, "Who?"

Marilyn, "Your dad"

Dex, "What about him?"

Marilyn, "Where is he?"

Dex unable to put it off anymore says.

Dex, "Oooooooooh Dad"

Indi, "Yes Dex you know that bloke we have grown up with all our lives?"

Dex, "Yes him oh his outside out front"

Marilyn, "What's he doing out there?"

Dex, "Oh you know normal stuff"

Indi, "Like?"

Dex, "Seeing to the trash"

Indi, "Seeing to the trash?"

Marilyn, "What about eating his dinner through?"

Dex, "Oh don't worry his getting a bite to eat"

Marilyn, "Where from what's he eating?"

Dex, "A family sized bucket of chicken"

Indi, "A bucket of chicken I threw that out yesterday"

Dex, "Well Dad is eating it now"

Indi, "How?"

Dex, "By reaching into the bin and pulling it out I expect"

Marilyn, "Hang on so your telling us that your father is out there after cooking for us and is eating our trash"

Dex, "Yes totally normal thing to do don't you think?"

Marilyn, "But his a doctor he should no better, its not very hygienic is it?"

Dex, "Well I'm sure if he uses that alcoholic hand gel he has at the hospital he wont kill no one"

Indi, "Dad has lost it by the sounds of it"

Dex, "Oh look Indi your favourite programme is on the biggest loser"

Indi, "Don't change the subject Dex"

Dex shrugs and munches at his burger he stops as he remembers his dads very odd message.

Dex, "While we are on the subject of Dad being a bigger freak than me"

Marilyn looks very worried.

Marilyn, "Yes?"

Dex, "Indi"

Indi, "Yes?"

Dex, "Now don't choke and die when I tell you this its quite shocking news"

Indi, "We wont"

Dex, "Indi Dad would like to inform you that Heath loves you"

Indi, "Ok but why is dad telling me that? I didn't think he liked him that much to pass on his messages"

Dex, "Yes but you could ask the same to why is dad outside eating through our bins?"

Indi and Marilyn shrug and go back to eating.

Dex, "Oh wait I have more"

Indi, "What is it?"

Dex, "Dad would like you to know also Indi that his not gay"

Indi, "Who Heath?"

Dex, "No I think Dad is informing you his not gay"

Marilyn chokes on her food and grabs a glass of water and gulps it down.

Dex, "So onto to something else now how was your day you two?"

They both stare at him shocked at how un phased he seems to be.

Dex, "You both good?"

There is a sudden crash in Marilyn's bedroom.

Marilyn, "What on earth?"

Dex, "Well this is a very eventful evening"

Indi and Marilyn are frozed to the spot as they bedroom door is pulled open and someone runs through to the living room.

Indi, "Heath?"

Heath, "Hey babe your looking very sexy like always"

Dex turns to look at Heath.

Marilyn looks dreamily at Heath as does Dex.

Indi, "What are you doing here?"

Heath, "Dex told me you were having burgers, I thought I would come and join you ohh Dex you said they were going to be raw"

Sid then walks into the room, he jumps back when he sees Heath standing there in nothing but his birthday suit as in naked. He looks across at his family who are all looking at Heath dreamily.

Sid, "Heath?"

Heath, "Dr Walker"

Sid, "Where are your clothes"

Indi, Marilyn and Dex all say together.

"WHO CARES"

Sid, "What are you doing here?"

Heath, "I have come to see Indi and have a bite to eat"

Sid, "Well next time you feel like dropping in would you mind not being naked?"

Heath, "But Indi likes my body just look at the way she's drooling at the very sight of me and the least said about Dex the better"

Sid, "Indi, Dex stop dribbling like that your getting the carpet all wet and Marilyn I am shocked at you"

Marilyn, "Where were you Sid? Dex said you were outside eating through our trash"

Sid stands there looking very confused by that last comment and takes a few minutes to answer.

Sid, "I was upstairs in the toilet"

Marilyn, "For 15 minutes?"

Sid, "Yes I have a little problem"

Heath spots a carrot on the table and picks it up and starts to munch away at it.

Heath turns to look at Sid.

Heath, "What's up doc?"

Sid, "Never you mind Bugs Bunny"

Marilyn, "Come on tell me your food is ruined now"

Sid, "Oh ok I have constipation ok"

Heath, "Oh you know what is good for that prune juice"

Sid, "Yes thank you Heath for your medical opinion"

Heath, "Don't mention it"

Sid glares at him.

Indi, "Why are you naked Heath? Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, the only person complaining here is Dad I just wondered"

Heath once again gets a not so witty comeback pop into his head.

Heath, "I'm thinking about becoming a nudist"

Indi Dex and Marilyn say together.

"VERY GOOD CARAER CHOICE"

We now pick up the story at the Summer bay house.

Ruby, "Hey Miles is Romeo here?"

Miles, "He sure is"

Miles lets her in.

Ruby, "Hey you, are you ok?"

Romeo, "I guess so"

Ruby, "What happened with that wolf?"

Romeo, "Well you would know if you hadn't ran off like a screaming lunatic"

Ruby, "Sorry was just sacred what happened?"

Romeo, "Don't want to say"

Ruby, "Oh come on"

Miles and Alf have come and sat down with them eager to hear the gossip they sip their coffees to hide their excited grins.

Miles, "We wont laugh is it something embarrassing?"

Alf, "A wolf in summer bay well stone the flaming crows"

Romeo "Do you two have to be here?"

Miles, "Yes so spit it out"

They all started nagging Romeo to tell them about his encounter with a wolf.

Romeo, "Oh ok I don't know what happened to the wolf but…."

Miles Alf and Ruby sit there gestures him to go on.

Romeo sighs.

Romeo, "Heath Braxton came and started to do a wee up my leg"

They all laughed.

Through tears Alf manages to say.

Alf, "That dirty mongrel"

Romeo, "I thought you said you weren't going to laugh"

Miles, "Oh we are not laughing at you we are laughing with you"

Romeo, "It sure doesn't seem that way"

Ruby, "Ewwwwwwww Romeo get changed I can still smell it I didn't notice it before"

Romeo gets up with his fist clenched and yells

Romeo, "DON'T LAUGH AT ME I HATE YOU ALL"

This makes Miles, Alf and Ruby laugh even harder.

Romeo covers his face with his hands and rushes out the room crying loudly.

Miles, "That was the best laugh I have had in ages"

The other two nod in agreement


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We join The Walkers gazing with lush at a naked Heath flexing his muscles.

Heath, "So you think I would make a good nudist then?"

Sid stands against the wall feeling faint from what a totally bizarre situation he found himself in.

Indi, Dex , and Marilyn are grazing at Heath.

Indi, "Sorry what was the question?"

Marilyn, "Look at those pecks and muscles"

Dex, "What a man you are"

Sid, "Excuse me people are we living in the Twilight Zone here or something? Doesn't anyone realise we have a flasher standing in our house?"

Marilyn, "I think we are well aware Sid thank you"

Heath, "Doc don't worry Marilyn just hired me as a stripper for supper that's all"

Sid, "Heath if that is your attempt of being witty..."

Heath turns to watch Sid shake his fist menacing.

Dex forgetting he is sat with his family shouts out excitedly.

Dex, "CAN YOU COME GIVE ME A LAP DANCE?"

They all turn to Dex and shout.

Everyone, "DEX CONTROL YOURSELF"

Dex, "What no what I meant to say is Marilyn wants a lap dance"

Marilyn, "What I don't… well I do"

Marilyn starts giggling blushing bright red.

Heath moves in front of his admires resting his hands behind his head and starts to do very exotic dancing.

Indi, Dex and Marilyn start to wolf whistle and clap wildly.

Heath, "Do you like that ladies? And not forgetting you Dex my geeky man.

Brax seeks round the outside of the house. He looks through the Walkers window and spots Heath dancing exotically.

Brax mutters to himself.

Brax, "Heath what on earth are you doing now?"

Brax knocks on the front door.

Sid, "The door people"

Marilyn, "Wooo Indi look at the size of his lunchbox"

Sid, "Errr people the door"

Indi, "Oh yes Marilyn I know its big isn't it he puts it to good use too"

Sid, "Is anyone going to get that?"

Dex, "Indi I bet he does"

Sid, "The knocking is getting louder people I'm starting to get a headache now"

Everyone, "DEX GO AND HAVE A COLD SHOWER"

Sid, "Shall I see who's at the door?"

No answer comes as he watches his family lost in a trance.

Sid, "Ok I will get it then and Marilyn if you think your getting lucky tonight you can think again"

Marilyn, "What's that Sid?"

Sid, "You heard me"

Marilyn, "Did you say we have struck luck I think you are right"

Marilyn giggles.

Sid staggers to the door.

The door opens.

Brax, "Alright Doc?"

Sid, "No not really"

Brax is eating a raw carrot he found on the ground.

Brax, "What's up doc?"

Sid, "Nothing….. now look here don't start that again seriously why is your family so obsessed with Bugs Bunny?"

Brax, "Huh?"

Sid, "Doesn't matter what do you want Brax.? As you can probably hear from all that insane whopping and cheering just like a Take That concert which of course it isn't, its just my family getting overexcited I have never had such a mad night as this in like ever"

Brax, "So you don't like Take That I take it then doc? I think their….."

Sid, "Hey

Brax holds his hands up.

Brax "Hey wasn't going say anything"

Sid, "Good"

Brax, "I have come for Heath have you seen him thought he might be here seeing Indi"

Sid, "Now let me think have I seen him, now yelling, "YES TOO MUCH OF HIM I WOULD SAY"

Sid gestures into the living room.

Brax, "Only pulling your leg I seen him through your window"

Sid oh great first your brother is a flasher and you're a peeping Tom"

Heath spots Brax at the door.

Marilyn and Indi have joined him in his dancing pushing themselves up against his body.

Heath, "Yo Bro"

Brax, "I need you Heath"

Indi, "Wooo you do seem to be in demand tonight babe"

Heath, "You know it"

Brax, "HEATH NOW YOU KNOW WHY"

Heath, "Listen bro I have been thinking I want to be a nudist or maybe a porn star instead of being in your drugs opera…"

Brax, "HEATH SHUT UP YOU IiDOT"

Sid, "Drugs?"

Brax, "Yeah what he means doc is his quite embarrassed to ask you"

Sid, "Ask me what?"

Brax, "Well what with you being a doctor and all he wants drugs…"

Sid, "What for, does he have a medic condition?"

Brax, "Errr I hm"

Heath, "Viagra"

Brax slaps his own face with his hands.

Sid "Viagra? You need Viagra Heath?

Heath, "Yep"

Dex, "It certainly doesn't look like you need Viagra"

Sid, "I will write you up a prescription then Heath"

Heath, "Cool doc"

Brax, "Heath are you coming?"

Heath, "Yep see you later babe"

He kisses Indi and starts to run to the door.

Brax, "Heath have you got any clothes?"

Heath, "Nope"

Brax throws his hands over his head and screams.

Brax, "HEATH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

Heath shrugs.

Heath, "Who needs clothes?"

Brax, "I will leave you too it doc"

Sid, "Are you taking your naked brother with you?"

Brax, "You must be joking"

Brax goes shaking his head.

Heath, "Oh well babe lets have some sexy time in your bedroom"

Indi, "Oh yes lets"

Heath and Indi runs up the stairs to Indi's bedroom.

Dex runs out of the living room.

Dex, "I have got to do a blog about this"

Dex runs off in search of his laptop.

Sid yells as he marches into the living room.

Sid, "MARILYN I NEED A SERIOUS WORD WITH YOU"

Marilyn, "Oh Sid don't shout I feel really horny after that"

Marilyn giggles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We pick up the story with The Walkers.

Creaking sounds can be heard from Indi's bedroom from upstairs.

Sid, "What on earth is going on up there? certainly doesn't sound like Heath is in need of Viagra"

Dex ,"Well Dad Indi did say Heath is an animal in the bedroom"

Sid, "Well I'm all up for Indi having a healthy sex life and all but I rather the roof didn't cave in on top of my head it sounds like they are going come through the ceiling"

Dex, "Do you want me to go and give them what for?"

Dex looks up eagerly.

Sid, "Dex I know you would like to give Heath what for"

Marilyn, "Wouldn't we all?"

Marilyn giggles.

Sid, "Marilyn please I will see to your horny needs soon"

Dex, "Ewww Dad please that's a image I could do without"

Sid, "All I wanted was a quiet night but no was that to much to ask for?"

Marilyn, "Oh come on Sid stop complaining you have me offering you sex on plate what's wrong with you?"

Dex, "Dad is finding it hard to believe that a so called quiet farm life can be so lively"

Sid, "Yes I must say I didn't really in vision my daughters boyfriend dropping by naked and turning my family in some horny sex craving lunatics"

Dex, "I know Indi said Heath was like an animal in the bedroom but…"

Sid, "What on earth is going on up there?"

Dex, "Heath sounds like his enjoying it"

Marilyn, "Sid how come you don't howl like that when we have sex"

Sid, "Because I don't want to sound like some insane dog thank you"

Marilyn, "Sounds very thrilling"

Sid places his hands over his ears.

Sid, "Oh I need something to block Heath's insane howling out"

Dex casually takes some chewing gum out of his mouth.

Dex, "Here Dad stick this gum in your ears"

Marilyn, "Sid you aren't seriously considering…."

Sid, "You bet I am"

Sid grabs Dex's gum and sticks it in his ears.

Meanwhile in Indi's bedroom.

Indi, "Wow that was the most passionate sex I think I have ever had"

Heath lays next to her, a silly grin on his face panting like some wild dog and dribbling onto her bedclothes.

Indi, "God babe breathe"

Heath, "what… Can…I….say….you….drive. me…wild…..sexy"

Indi, "Yes I could hear that from all that howling you were doing as you reached your climax"

Heath, "Howling?"

Indi, "Yeah like one of those werewolves I watch in horror movies sometimes"

Heath laughs nervously.

Heath, "Ah you are funny me a werewolf I'm just a normal guy totally normal"

Indi laughs.

Indi, "You Heath normal you spend half the time running round naked do you have a phobia to clothes or something?"

Heath, "No I just miss place them that's all"

Indi, "I'm so lucky"

Heath, "Whys that's?"

Indi, "I have a boyfriend that I need to take clothes shopping do you need any shoes? I could take you shoe shopping too"

On the Beach.

Ruby, "Look sorry Romeo for laughing at you because Heath weed up your leg and because you smelled of urine"

Romeo sobs wiping tears away from his eyes as he says.

Romeo, "I don't want a girlfriend who laughs at me"

Ruby, "So what are you getting at?"

Romeo, "I think we should break up I will get back with Indi because she is a sucker and can't resist me she will forgive me for sleeping with you for sure"

Ruby looks dreamily at Casey in the distance.

Romeo, "Ruby did you hear me?"

Ruby, "Sorry Romeo I was just eyeing up my next love obsession"

Romeo, "Good God you got over me quick it must have taken all but 5 seconds"

Ruby, "Well Romeo you know me I like anything with a pulse"

Romeo, "Oh"

Ruby gets up and skips over to Casey.

Romeo starts to cry loudly.

The Walker household.

Marilyn is looking at Sid fluttering her eye lashes.

Marilyn,"Come join me in the shower Sid"

Sid tiredly looks at Dex with a plea for help.

Dex, "What Dad I thought you knew about the birds and bees already but if you want I will explain it to you again if you want?"

Sid sighs.

There is a sudden knock at the door.

Sid mutters to himself.

Sid, "Phew saved by the bell there"

The door opens.

Elijah, "Hello there Sid my good man"

Sid, "Elijah I thought you went crazy or lost you faith or something"

Watson, "He found it again YAY aren't we lucky?"

Elijah, "Behave woman"

Elijah slaps Watson on her bottom.

Watson, "Oh I say I quite liked that"

Elijah, "Pardon did you say…"

Watson coughs and tries to compose herself.

Watson, "No I didn't Elijah"

Elijah, "I think you did don't worry I will slap your bottom or even pinch it later"

Watson smiles.

Watson, "Hmm I will look forward to it"

Elijah, "What did you say?"

Charlie, "When you two have quite finished flirting I'm sure Sid wants to know why we are here"

Sid, "Tonight is just wacky"

Elijah, "Oh yes now why are we here?"

Charlie, "Don't tell me your to wrapped up with Watson that you have forgotten why?"

Watson, "Wrapped up with Elijah I like the sound of that"

Charlie shakes her head.

Charlie, "Sid the reason we have called around is…"

Elijah, "Oh come on Charlie my good woman of course I haven't forgot"

Sid, "Well?"

Elijah them swoops through the the doorway and does a dramatic twist to face everyone his eyes wide and his face inches away from Sid's.

Elijah, "Do you feel that?"

Sid, "Feel what?"

Elijah, "The evil that surrounds this place there is a serious danger here the evil will soon rain down on you"

Dex, "Wooo is it going to start raining frogs?"

Elijah, "No Dex"

Dex, "Fireballs?"

Elijah, "No Dex"

Dex, "Cats and dogs?"

Eligh, "No Dex"

Sid, "Can someone tell me what is going on here?"

Elijah looks at Sid intensely.

Elijah, "I think you might be living with the devil"

Sid, "Now come on Elijah that's no way to talk about Dex I know his a bit strange"

Elijah, "No not Dex I'm talking about Marilyn"

Sid, "Marilyn?"

There is a sudden loud howling sound coming from the bathroom where Marilyn is taking a shower.

Marilyn, "SID I JUST BURNT MYSELF THIS WATER IS HOT"

Elijah, "Sid tell me my good man have you noticed Marilyn having any sharp teeth?"

Sid, "Elijah I'm a doctor not a dentist"

Elijah, "What about in your love making does she ever bite you?"

Sid, "No"

Dex, "Lair you have a love bite on your neck"

Sid, "I thought I had that covered up"

Dex, "Oh please that plaster is so see through"

Elijah, "Does Marilyn lose her clothes a lot"

Sid, "What are you talking about?"

Elijah, "You see when the transformation happens the person wakes up from the beast naked"

Sid, Beast what beast?"

Elijah, "The werewolf"

Sid, "You think Marilyn is a werewolf?"

Elijah, "Yes but no worries Charlie here has sliver bullets so we will shoot Marilyn and be on our way"

Sid, "I tell you now your not shooting Marilyn"

Elijah, "It will be quick"

There is a howling sound from upstairs as Heath reaches his climax with Indi once again, soon after Heath and Indi rush down the stairs.

Heath, "Wow are we having a party down here or something?"

Elijah spots Heath naked.

Elijah "Good lord Jesus Christ and banish the holy ghost Heath where in Gods name are your clothes?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Ludub for all your comments yeah re reading this I'm starting to worry I seemed to take a shine to a naked Heath didn't I? haha

Chapter 11

We pick up the story where we last left off.

Elijah has fell back into a near by chair and is rocking backwards and forwards and is blabbing insanely.

A hysterical Charlie and an embarrassed Watson are fanning a delirious Elijah down with their caps.

Watson, "Oh do come on Elijah get a grip"

Charlie, "Oh my God this is so much fun"

Charlie unable to control herself any longer lets out a loud belly laugh learning forward.

Watson, "Charlie can you control yourself please and fan Elijah's face please?"

Elijah is muttering to himself.

Elijah, "where's his clothes? Good lord Jesus wept"

Indi, "Oh babe your sexiness seems to have made a man of God to lose it"

Heath, "Well what can I say?"

Watson, "When will he come back to us and stop this blabbing?"

Sid, "Don't worry his just in a state of shock that's all Watson"

Just then the bathroom door opens Marilyn come dashing into the living room.

Marilyn, "Sid that's it I'm fed up of waiting for you now I went into that shower feeling really horny"

Dex, "Err Marilyn"

Marilyn, "Yes I know Dex before you say anything I was feeling so frisky when I went in thinking your dad would join me that I forgot a towel"

Watson pushes a laughing Charlie in front of a blabbing Elijah as she doesn't want to add more shock to him.

Marilyn stands there hands on her hips glaring at Sid.

Marilyn, "Well Sid where the hell were you?"

Sid, "Marilyn just go put some clothes on please I think I need to go lie down in a very dark room for the next 2 months to get over all this wackiest"

Dex, "Did you hear that Indi? I'm the man of the house for the next two months while Dad goes into hyphenation"

A loud wail of laughter erupts from Charlie causing her to slap her knees.

Elijah catches a glimpse of a naked Marilyn.

Elijah, "Good Lord Jesus Christ and banish the Holy Ghost where in Gods name are you clothes Marilyn?"

Watson, "Oh great I think Elijah is losing the will to cope here"

Sid, "GO GET DRESSED MARILYN WILL YOU?"

Marilyn, "Ok Sid Jesus don't get your pant a looms in a twist"

A very thoughtful Heath is stood next to Indi thinking very hard suddenly a very witty comment hits him.

Elijah has grabbed Watson round her waist still blabbing like a baby.

Heath, "Hey Elijah dude didn't no one tell you we are having a orgy"

Elijah, "So that's why your naked as is Marilyn the two of you are having a orgy with Sid in the shower?"

Heath nodded.

Heath, "Do you want to come join us?"

Elijah, "Good God no I'm too innocent for that kind of thing"

Heath, "Oh that's what they all say"

Indi laughs and hits Heath.

Indi, "shut up will you look at the poor man you will make his head explode"

Elijah has tears rolling down his face and is seriously shaken he looks up at Watson.

Elijah's mind finally snaps.

Elijah, "I don't like this mummy can we go now?"

Watson, "Oh for God sake man get a grip I'm not your god dam mummy I'm your potential girlfriend"

Elijah, "I want my mummy I'm getting very sacred here there's all these naked people talking about orgy's its bastion to my ears"

Watson, "Well if you're sacred of a bit of sex…."

Elijah starts to cry.

Charlie, "Oh dear he has really lost his grip on reality since seeing you naked Heath"

Heath, "Well I am one good specimen of a man"

Dex, "Dad I'm looking totally normal right now aren't I?"

Sid, "Oh yes"

Just then a text comes through on Charlie's phone.

Charlie "Wooo I wonder if that is Ruby letting me know I'm a rich woman from selling those sliver bullets on eBay

Heath, "Sliver Bullets?"

Charlie, "Yes before Elijah turned into a blabbing baby he banged on about a werewolf living here in town"

Heath had the urge to do a frightened bark instead he starts to whimper quietly.

Heath, "That's one fruit loop you have there"

Charlie, He sure is but Watson here seems taken with him"

Watson, "Hey at least I don't have commitment issues thank you very much"

Charlie bows her head with embarrassment and reads her text.

"Hey Babe can you come me for a roll in the hay? Brax"

Charlie, "Sorry guys just have to go and act unprofessionally for a couple of minutes"

Watson, "what you act unprofessionally never"

Charlie laughs.

Charlie, "Yeah I know I can't help myself but seriously you know I'm a really good cop and wouldn't do anything to jeopardise my job"

Watson, "Yeah ok was only joking what's so important that you have to leave me with this man sized baby?"

Elijah is sucking his thumb.

Charlie, Errrrr Ruby is…."

Watson, "Yes?"

Charlie, "She thought she saw a UFO"

Watson, "Charlie if your going to lie to me at least try to make it believable"

Charlie, "It is Ruby was coming over to the farm to see Dex"

Dex, "She was?"

Charlie, "Yes she likes you"

Dex, "She does?"

Indi, "Since when I thought she liked Romeo?"

Charlie, "Well you know Ruby"

Indi, "Well as long as she doesn't come after my beast of a man here I'm happy and it will stop Dex admiring my hot man here"

Heath, "Oh babe you are funny calling me a beast he only comes out to play sometimes"

Dex, "Oh is your beast green does he come out when you get angry?"

Heath, "Dex I hate to break this to you but the Incredible Hulk is pretend Brax told me"

Dex, "Oh shame I could see you with a green tan"

Charlie, "Oh well I better go and check it out Ruby said the UFO is by the hay bails"

Watson, "Well if you bump into a hot guy out there, have a quick roll in the hay for me"

Charlie, "Oh yes"

Watson, "Charlie you look like you have been busted don't worry I was only joking again"

Charlie, "Well I'll be off to roll…I mean just off to get on top of the situation"

With that Charlie rushes off for her hay date with Brax.

Elijah is looking up at Watson his arms out stretched.

Indi laughs.

Indi, "I think he wants to be picked up"

Watson, "You must be joking he would break my back"

Indi, "Babe I never thought your nakedness would shock anyone back to their early years"

Heath, "Well babe this slender breath taking body has had its many different affects on people"

Indi, "Don't I know it"

Heath, "Oh yes baby I'm a gift from the Gods themselves"

Sid, "I wouldn't go that far"

Watson, "No Elijah I will not be picking you up for a cuddle"

Elijah looks up at her with puppy eyes his bottom lip starts to tremble.

Watson, Elijah snap out of it you're a grown man it's not my fault a naked man turns you into a man sized baby"

Elijah turns on the water works with great force but the worst is yet to come everyone jumps as a loud farting sound comes from Elijah's pants.

Dex, "People I think Elijah has just soiled himself"

Watson, "Elijah have you just crapped yourself?"

Elijah nods slowly.

Watson, "Oh my God"

Heath barks in all the excitement.

Everyone turns to look at him.

Heath, "What I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

Everyone turns back to Elijah.

Watson, "What do I do now? Sorry about this Sid"

Sid, "I'm pasted caring now"

Indi, "Hang on guys don't worry I know what to do"

Everyone looks at her.

Indi, "We can clean Elijah up in the shower"

Watson, "What about clean clothes?"

Indi, "We have some nappies left over from we had George"

Dex, "Yeah but I don't think they are man sized nappies Indi"

Indi, "Think positive Dex"

So after Elijah had been cleaned up in the shower much to Watson's embarrassment of helping him wash (the others had said she was the one to do it as Elijah had formed a very loving attachment to her.)

Indi, "Here have this to suck on to stop his crying"

Indi hands Watson a dummy.

Watson, "Oh I have had enough of this"

She slaps Elijah hard round the face.

Elijah looks shaken and very shocked by the pain soaring through his cheek.

Elijah, "Watson my good woman what on earth has gotten into you?"

Watson, "Oh so you're back with us now and no longer a blabbing mess"

Elijah, "I have no idea what you are on about woman, now Sid as I was saying Marilyn is a werewolf where is she?"

Sid, "She's in the bedroom getting dressed"

Heath, "Still I forgot she was even here"

Dex, "That's women for you dude takes them at least 2 hours to get ready isn't that right Indi?"

Indi, "Shut up Dex"

Elijah, "Ok well when she comes out Charlie here will shoot her with one of my hand crafted sliver bullets"

Elijah, "Isn't that right Charlie?"

Heath, "She's not here dude"

Elijah, "Where….?"

Dex, "Seeing to a UFO sighting"

Elijah, "Oh really sounds like great fun"

Watson, "Oh no don't get him started on UFO's too Dex"

Elijah, "Oh no Watson I don't believe in all that UFO nonsense"

Watson, "But you believe in Werewolves?"

Elijah, "Of course I do they are real"

Watson, "Of course they are"

Elijah stands up.

Elijah, "So glad you think so to Watson…."

Elijah walks strangely to the door lifting his legs high.

Elijah, "OH MY GOOD LORD JESUS CHRIST AND BANISH THE HOLY GHOST I'M WEARING A GOD FRINGING NAPPY"

Elijah is in such shock he walks into the door frame knocking his head dizzily he staggers round.

Watson, "Come on Elijah after all the drama tonight I think we will go"

Sid, "We will help you Indi, Dex come and help Elijah out"

Sid, Indi, and Dex leave Heath laughing alone in the living room.

Meanwhile in a flied by the hay barn Charlie and Brax are flirting.

Brax, "Thanks for that roll about in the hay Sergeant Buckton"

Charlie, "Any time you bad boy"

Brax, "Fancy me dating a cop with all those insane rumours going around that I run a drugs run from this very farm anyone would think I had planned it"

Charlie, "I know I would believe it about Heath but not you. You would never use me or mutilate me just because of my position of being a cop"

Brax, "No way babe you would know if I was your one of the best cops ever"

They go to kiss each other but the hear the sound of people approaching.

Charlie goes into cop mode pretending to hate Brax.

Charlie, "Now listen I will get you in the end"

Brax, "You're a very fiery woman"

Charlie, "Shut up you piece of crap"

Charile hits at Brax chest

Brax, "Oooooooh I am very sacred"

Charlie quickly jumps back.

Charlie, "Oh hi guys look who I have bumped into"

Dex, "Have you two been rolling in the hay its in your hair Charlie"

Brax quickly runs off while Charlie is trying to dig herself out of the hole she has made for herself.

Charlie, "Yes we have….. I mean no of course not I had to tackle Brax in the hay barn it got very physical"

Watson rolls her eyes.

Watson, "I bet it did anyway we are going call it a night Elijah here cant take any more excitement"

Elijah, "I'm wearing a fringing nappy Charlie can you believe that?"

Charlie rolls her eyes.

Charlie, "I wouldn't put nothing past you Elijah"

With that Indi, Sid and Watson lead Elijah to the police car.

Dex stands there grinning at Charlie.

Charlie, "What?"

Dex, "You and Brax was getting freaky in the hay weren't you?"

Charlie, "No"

Charlie blushes.

Dex, "Charlie your blushing"

Charlie, "Must be a reaction to the hay"

Dex, "Or a reaction to Brax?"

Charlie, "DEXTER"

Dex, "I liked your pretend fight you were having very convincing piece of acting Oscar winning I would say"

Charlie blushes again and runs over to the others helping Elijah into the car.

Dex dreamily looks over to the Living room window of the farm house watching Heath standing their flexing his muscles and posing.

Dex starts to walk taking in the naked sight of Heath his so lost in his lust for him Dex doesn't spot the tree.

Smack Dex crushes his nose against the sharp and hard trunk.

Dex, "OUCH"

With Elijah in the police car Indi and Sid rush back to Dex.

Indi, "Only you could walk into a tree Dex"

Dex, "Who put the tree there"

Indi, "Nature"

Sid, "Come on Dex I will take you to hospital looks like your nose is broken"

Indi, "I'll come too will I get Marilyn?"

Sid, "No I'm sure she will be happy with Heath until we get back"

Back in the house.

Marilyn, "Sorry everyone cant believe its took me over two hour to decide what to wear"

A deep demanding voices answers.

Heath, "Marilyn can I say you look very tasty"

Marilyn, "Why thank you Heath your could dishy yourself"

Heath, "You look almost as good to eat I could gobble you up right now"

Marilyn is shocked to see a nearly transformed Heath standing licking his lips glaring at her.

Marilyn, "Heath I know I like a man with a lot of chest hair but that's a bit too much for me your very hairy you need shave

Heath/ his inner beast glares at her his claws are shiny and sharp.

Heath, "DINNER TIME"

With Marilyn Screams and runs from the house arms raised over her head.

Sid, Indi, and Dex and the others watch from their police car.

Sid, "Marilyn wait what's up?"

Marilyn rushes past and shouts.

Marilyn, "His got long claws and is hairy"

Indi, "Who is?"

Dex "Wolverine must of popped in for a visit"

Indi, "Oh his hot"

Everyone just looks on baffled watching Marilyn dashing off across the fields.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The scene opens gazing upon the open felids of The Walkers farm. Everyone is watching Marilyn baffled running across the fields screaming at the top of her lungs.

Indi, What do you think that's about Dad?"

Sid looks dazed and slowly looks at his daughter.

Sid, "Am I in a dream or something?"

Elijah quickly leaps out of the police car and pats him on the back.

Elijah, "No my good man you are in a living nightmare maybe Marilyn is off to meet with the others"

Sid, "What others?"

Elijah, "Her pack of course werewolves hunt in packs"

Sid, "Yes maybe Marilyn is a really social person"

Sid slaps his forehead.

Sid, "Now hang on what am I saying? Marilyn hasn't got a pack"

Elijah, "How do you mean Sid my good man?"

Sid, "Because my batty revered…"

Elijah, "Yes my over qualified doctor"

Sid sighs.

Sid, "Because Marilyn is no werewolf"

Elijah, "Would you be willing to place a bet on that?"

Sid, "I am not betting you that my girlfriend is a werewolf get real anyway don't you believe gambling is a sin?"

Elijah, "Yes but I cant resist the temptation anyway I will give my winning to charity"

Dex, "Excuse me guys but in case you have forgotten I have a broken nose here"

Indi, "who's fault is that?"

Dex, "Natures for growing that tree over there. I was only walking watching a wondrous sight until bloody nature stuck her oar in"

Indi, "Oh I wonder what this wondrous sight was?"

Dex, "I was watching some chipmunks at their mating habits"

Indi, "Ah chipmunks was it was one named Heath?"

Dex, "Heath what a stupid name for a chipmunk, Anyway Heath is too sexy to be a chipmunk his suturing round naked in our living room flexing his hot muscles as we speak"

Dex slaps a hand over his mouth and looks round at everyone.

Indi, "So you were watching Heath then?"

Dex, "Who wouldn't watch him?"

Indi, "Dex you really need to stop peeving at my boyfriend"

Dex, "I'm not peeving just admiring your taste in men"

Sid, "Come on guys we really need to get to the hospital"

Dex, "It's about time"

Elijah stands blocking Sid's car hands and legs spread wide.

Elijah, "Hang on a min we have a bet to settle Sid my good man will you bet me pleaseee?"

He falls to knees clasping his hands in a praying motion.

Sid, "My word Elijah you have devolved a really bad gambling habit haven't you?"

Elijah, "I'm just trying to raise the money for the church"

Sid, "Watson I think you need to kick him into shape his a bit strange since finding his faith"

Watson, "Oh don't you worry I tend to"

Elijah, "Oh I look forward to that very much"

Sid sighs and shakes Elijah's hand sealing their insane bet.

Elijah, "I thank you as does God"

Sid, "No I thank you this will be the easiest money I have ever made"

Elijah, "Why is that?"

Sid, "Because Marilyn the woman I love is no werewolf"

Dex, "Yeah right the woman you love, I have seen you giving Roo that seduce smile you want to jump her bones Dad"

Sid, "DEXTER get in the car"

Sid looks out across the landscape.

Sid, "I don't like leaving Marilyn out there not in her state"

Charlie, "Don't worry I will go and find her"

Sid, "Thanks Charlie are you sure you wont get distracted by something else?"

Charlie, "And what do you mean by that?"

Charlie stands before Sid frowning hands on her hips.

Sid, "Err sorry Charlie I didn't mean to upset you I meant you might get distracted by another case"

Charlie, "No I wont get distracted by something else thank you Sid"

Watson, "No she wont get distracted by something she might by a someone through"

Charlie glares at Watson.

Charlie, "I am very good at my job thank you my mind never wanders I get on top of things very quickly"

Watson, "Don't we know it?"

Elijah, "Ladies, Ladies can you stop fighting please, unless you are going to have a cat fight are you going to have a cat fight?"

Charlie and Watson shout together.

"OH YOU WOULD ENJOY THAT WOULDN'T YOU ELIJAH?"

Elijah, "Yes I must say I would"

Watson, "Well you can go and ….."

Sid, "I would like to see it too"

Charlie and Watson turn to look at Sid and both shout together.

"SID"

Sid blushes and looks ashamed.

Dex, "Didn't you ladies know my dad is a ladies man at heart?"

Sid, "Shut up Dex and sit still your dripping blood everywhere we will soon look like a couple of Texas Chainsaw Massacre victims"

Dex, "Well we aren't exactly rushing are we my nose holds a lot of blood STEP ON IT"

Sid, "Indi will you hold Dex's nose back and stop him moving about please? Indi are you there?"

Dex, "She's fainted from the sight of my bleeding face Dad"

Sid, "Oh great"

Sid then drives off with son who looks like he belongs in a horror movie and his fainted daughter laying sprawled across her brother.

Meanwhile in the corn flied Marilyn is sat in amongst the corn. She pulls back a strand of corn her eyes darting back and forth peeking through she spots someone rushing towards her.

Colleen, "Hello who's there show yourself or I will batter you to death with this corn on cob"

Colleen moves closer and bends forwards so her eyes are on the same level as Marilyn peeking through the corn strands.

Colleen steps back slowly raising the corn on the cob above her head.

Colleen, "I can see you what on earth are you doing?"

Brax at this very moment is creeping through the corn and he spots the two women he grins to himself thinking of the fun he was going to have.

Colleen, "Who are you?"

Marilyn is too sacred to answer but is shocked when she hears a male voice answer for her.

Brax, "I'm Clark Kent I was sent to this planet by my father Jor-EI I'm a alien I have come to protect the earth"

Colleen, "Your Superman?"

Brax, "Why thank you Colleen I am rather super"

Brax climbs to his feet laughing.

Brax, "You alright there Colleen?"

Colleen, "Oh I hate you riverboys"

Brax, "Well I will be off you know things to do and places to be"

Brax runs off.

Colleen feeling wary raises her corn of the cob over her head getting ready to strike.

Marilyn, "NO DON'T PLEASE DON'T EAT ME"

Colleen, "Eat you Marilyn is that you? the only thing you will be eating is my casserole I have brought over for Doctor Walker for helping me with that nasty foot infection last month"

Marilyn, "His a werewolf"

Colleen, "Who Dr Walker?"

Marilyn, "No Indi's boyfriend"

Colleen, "Romeo surely not his not that interesting"

Marilyn, "No Heath"

Colleen, "So his the one who came close to eating me in my mobile home that night I heard him growling so I rushed to get Miles and then we found Heath naked by a tree"

Marilyn, "what did you do?"

Colleen, "Well Miles gave him a Marijuana leaf to cover his modesty"

Marilyn sighs.

Marilyn, "Poor Dex not only is he confused about his sexuality he fancies a right dog"

Colleen, "What will we do?"

Marilyn, "Maybe we can kill Heath?"

Colleen, "What with?"

Marilyn, "Your casserole maybe he will get food poisoning"

Colleen slaps Marilyn.

Meanwhile in the safety of Summer Bay House.

VJ sits nervously next to Leah on the sofa Miles is busy cooking.

VJ, "Errr Mum I want to have a chat about….."

Leah looks alarmed and quickly gets up.

Leah, "Miles let me take over the cooking"

Miles, "Errr ok but…."

Leah, "VJ wants to have THE CHAT"

Miles, "THE CHAT" ?

Leah, "Yes you know THE CHAT

Miles, "Oh no come on Leah why me I will be rubbish at THE CHAT"

Leah, "Why you know how the birds and the bees work"

Miles, "Yeah errrr but good God but…."

Leah, "No buts VJ don't worry Miles is coming"

VJ, "Err Ok"

Miles walks over to the sofa with a insane grin on his face trying to hide his embarrassment.

Miles, "Alright VJ your mum tells me you a chat"

VJ, "That's right but why do I have to talk to you about it?"

Miles, "Well VJ when a man and woman love each other very much they want to express their love by pleasuring each other…."

VJ, "Wow stop please I know all about sex Miles"

Miles, "You do?"

VJ "Of course I am 13 and there is a thing called the internet and television"

Miles, "Oh I see well I hope you have deleted your browser history"

VJ, "Ewwwwwww I don't look at porn Miles"

Miles, "I believe you thousands wouldn't"

VJ, "Shut up Miles"

Miles looks alarmed.

VJ, "I want a dog Lilly has one and I thought maybe she would like me better if I had one too"

Miles, "Oh a dog I'm sure that would be fine"

VJ, "Mum's sacred of them"

The story now picks up in the Buckton household.

Ruby, "Thank God I found you Casey"

Casey, "I was only on the beach"

Ruby, "Did you feel the connection as our eyes meet across the sand too?"

Casey, "Guess so but aren't you with Romeo"

Ruby gives Casey a confused look she seems to have forgotten who Romeo is.

Ruby, "Romeo who? Oh Romeo"

Ruby, "I thought he would be the love of my life but I was wrong"

Casey, "Who is?"

Ruby, "Casey you're the love of my life now"

Casey, "Cool"

They both kiss.

Back on the farm.

Brax, "Hey sexy"

Charlie, "Oh Brax I can't right now I'm looking for Marilyn I promised I wouldn't get distracted"

Brax, "Well just lie that's what I do"

Charlie, "I can't lie"

Brax, "Sure you can its easy here we go I am just using you for sex to get what I want"

Charlie, "Nice lie Mr but you would never do that"

Brax grins.

Charlie, "I must say your at this farm a lot"

Brax, "I like the scenery such a nice place to write a novel"

Charlie, "Your writing a novel?"

Brax, "Yep"

Charlie, "Oh there's so much I don't know about you"

Brax, "You have no idea babe now lets go and have sex in the hay barn again"

Romeo knocks on the Walkers front door feeling smug.

Romeo says to himself.

Romeo, "Indi will take me back even after I slept with Ruby Indi cant resist me, she's such a sucker, maybe I will ask her to marry me and she will say yes because I'm great maybe we will get married in Hawaii"

Heath is inside fully transformed as a wolf.

Heath/ Wolf looks through the window and quickly dashes upstairs and puts on one of Indi's dressing growns

Heath tries to put on his best woman's voice.

Heath, "Come in Romeo is that you its me Indi"

Romeo enters the house.

Romeo, "Indi I'm sorry I….."

Heath, "Come and show me how sorry you are in the bedroom"

Romeo really you want to….

Romeo, "She really is a sucker"

Heath, "Oh yes I really want you Romeo" under his breath "I really want to eat you"

Romeo, "Cool I'm coming up"

Romeo throws his clothes off as he runs up the stairs.

Heath licks his lips drool running down his chin his stomach is rumbling with hunger.

Romeo stands in the doorway to Indi's room in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Romeo, "Indi?"

Heath, "Yes my beefcake?"

Romeo, "What big eyes you have"

Heath, "All the better to see you with sexy"

Romeo, "What a big mouth you have"

Heath, "All the better to kiss you with sexy"

Romeo, What sharp teeth you have"

Heath, "All the better to eat you with"

Romeo, "Err come again sorry?"

Heath quickly rips a chunk out of Romeo's arm.

Romeo, "Ouch I dare you to do that again"

Heath, "You taste very plain Romeo boring inside and out I see"

Romeo then screams as Heath has him for his dinner.

A few hours later.

The walkers have returned from the hospital.

Indi walks into her room Heath grins back at her, he has buried Romeo's bones in the back yard and has pinched his clothes as he doesn't have any of his own.

Indi, "Hey babe sorry we took so long have you had anything to eat you must be starving?"

Heath, "Yeah I had a takeaway"

Indi, "What did you have?"

Heath, "Not really sure tasted like chicken was quite plain and boring really"

Indi hugs him and kisses him, luckily Heath has brushed his teeth with a very minty toothpaste Indi is overwhelmed with his minty breath.

Indi pulls away.

Indi "Ah you taste very minty babe"

Heath, "Why thank you"

Indi, "You are funny"

Heath grins.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Miles and VJ stand there holding back laughter as they watch Leah face expression change from being calm to being petrified. As the shopkepper presents her with the choice of dogs on offer.

Shopkeeper, "How about this one?"

She brings forward a Rottweiler.

Leah jumps back.

Leah, "Yeah er yeah"

Miles, "Yes Leah you look happy with that choice"

Leah, "Shut up Miles will you?"

VJ, "Oh go on Mum can I have him?"

Leah, "Errr"

Shopkeeper, "Madam I must say you seem very sacred"

Leah tries to laugh the shopkeeper's suggest of being sacred off.

Leah, "What me nooo never"

Miles and VJ both cough and cover the mouths and say.

Miles/VJ , "She is"

Leah, "I'm sorry what was that you two?"

Miles, "Oh nothing baby you just love dogs so much"

VJ, "Yes Mum your not a chicken or anything"

With that Miles and VJ start to walk round the shop while flapping their arms and making chicken noises.

Leah looks round the shop nervously as other customers start to laugh.

Leah, "Shut up you two I'm not that bad really"

Miles lets out a loud gawking noise in Leah ear.

Leah, "Miles VJ can you stop this your embarrassing me"

Miles and VJ both collapse against some empty animal cages laughing their heads off. Pasting customer slap them on their back congratulating them for giving them a good laugh. One customer solemnly looks at Miles and shakes his head.

Customer, "You will be in the dog house after this for a long time"

Miles, "Ah very good one very fitting joke in the dog house"

Miles grins.

Customer, "Oh yeah wrong choice of words sorry"

The Customer bursts out laughing as does Miles and VJ. Leah glares at them.

The Customer quickly rushes off at a fast pace as Leah's dragger look scares him.

Leah, "I don't know why you think I'm sacred of dogs"

VJ, "Jezz mum you don't?"

Miles, "Hmm it might be because you look like your going to wet yourself every time your shown a dog"

Leah, "Shut up Miles your sacred of clowns"

Miles, "I am not"

VJ, "You are actually"

Miles, "Hey quiet you your spouse to be on my side"

VJ, "I am but when I used to watch that old birthday video from Dad you hid behind the sofa"

Miles, "Naa I did that to cheer you up in case you cried"

Leah, "Getting back to the point here I would like you two to admit I haven't got a dog phobia"

Miles, "Ok we will and we will just ignore that shaking your doing there"

As the sounds of the barking round Leah grew louder she started to tremble.

Leah, "I'm shaking from anger I'm feeling towards you two right now saying I'm sacred of dogs when I'm not I mean come on get serious"

Miles and VJ sigh.

Shop keeper, "Excuse me Madam to be fair you have been here for three hours now and you haven't even stroked one yet or even come close to choosing one"

Leah, "I advise you to keep quiet or I will speak to your supervisor"

Shop Keeper, "You can his only over there"

Leah spots her supervisor who is waving across at them.

Supervisor, "I must say I agree you look petrified Madam"

Leah, "Right then here I go does everyone want me to stroke a goddam dog just to prove to everyone I don't have this ridiculous fear"

Everyone nods.

Leah edges her way towards Doberman Picher feeling everybody's eyes burning into the back of her head.

Leah, "Stay calm now a quick stroke that's all it is its not as if I'm going to die is it?"

Leah felt her heart beat hard in her chest as she stenches her arm out toward the Doberman. She could feel herself start to sweat she turns to grin at everyone watching.

Everyone grinned back and nodd towards the waiting dog.

As Leah's hand edges closer she screws her eyes shut tightly. She can now feel the dogs breath on her fingertips. God she was so hot and sacred she had the strongest feeling that she needs the toilet her heart is beating really fast. She opens one eye a faction and looks at the dog in the cage in the its eye she quickly closes her eye again nearly there she thinks she feels the touch of fur under her fingernails.

Miles and VJ looked across at the shopkeeper a worried look on her face.

Mouthing the words to the shop keeper.

Miles/VJ, "What's wrong?"

The shop keeper starts to shake her head and arms fanatically.

Leah was sat couching before the cage saying to herself.

Leah, "Oh its not that bad actually why am I so sacred its silly really VJ I think I have found the dog for you"

VJ, "ER Mum"

Leah, "Don't tell me you don't like him now his a friendly fellow I…."

The shopkeeper screams.

Shopkeeper, "MADAM DON'T STORKE BORIS HE BITES"

Leah, "No his not his licking me"

Shopkeeper, "His getting ready too Madam"

Miles with a horrified look on his face says.

Miles, "It looks like his tasting you first"

Leah, "Oh Miles you are silly sometimes"

Boris stops licking Leah's hand and pulls back bearing his teeth.

Shopkeeper, "Madam I advise you to remove your fingers right now"

Leah, "Will everyone stop panicking It's fine I….."

The noise of nashing teeth can be heard as Boris goes in for the bite.

Leah, "Oh my"

Miles, "Leah are you ok did he get you?"

Leah who is staring at her hand in shock glances up at Miles and says.

Leah, "Miles I think I have wet myself"

Leah then faints.

A few hours later at Summer Bay House.

Miles has laid Leah on the sofa. Miles and VJ watches her as she comes round.

Miles, "Hey you"

Leah, "Hey what happened?"

VJ, "You nearly had my hand bitten off trust you mum to find the only dog in the shop that bites"

Leah, "Has your Mum nearly being eaten put you off having a dog now VJ?"

Miles mutters to himself.

Miles, "Oh come on you weren't nearly eaten"

Leah, "I'm sorry Miles what was that?"

Miles holds his hands up.

Miles, "Oh I was just saying to myself that I think your really pretty"

Leah, "Oh good for a second I thought you might have been disagreeing with me?"

Miles, "NEVER I would never do that I value my life to much"

Leah smiles at Miles and turns to VJ.

Leah, "Well has seeing you're Mum nearly being eaten alive put you off getting a dog?"

VJ, "Oh no I still want one"

Leah sighs.

Leah, "Why do you want one so bad?"

VJ blushes.

VJ, "Oh I don't know do you have to ask me that I can't tell you"

Miles, "I can its to impress a girl"

Leah, "Oh yes who?"

VJ, "I cant tell you that"

Miles, "Lilly"

Leah, "No I don't like lilies Miles"

VJ, "You don't oh great"

Leah, "No I don't"

Miles, "Lilly really why on earth don't you like…"

Leah, "Gives me hay fever"

Miles and VJ look at each other confused.

Miles, "Lilly gives you hay fever but she's a human being"

Leah, "Lilies are flowers Miles"

Miles, "No we are talking about Gypsy's daughter Lilly"

Leah laughs.

Leah, "Oh yeah she's nice"

Miles and VJ look at each other.

VJ, "Yes Mum Lilly I thought you had gone bonkers for a while there"

Leah, "I was only teasing I knew really who you meant"

Miles and VJ together. "Sure you did"

Leah, "Anyway cant you impress Lilly some other way?"

VJ, How she's so pretty and I go shy with her and…"

Miles, "Get a car"

VJ, "Miles that's a great idea but I'm 13"

Miles, "That is true"

Leah, "Just be yourself VJ"

Miles starts laughing and looks very excited rubbing his hand together.

Miles, "Go on show her"

VJ, "I do have another way to impress her actually"

Leah, "Oh what is that?"

VJ pulls a snake from behind his back.

Leah looks at her son in shock.

VJ, "After you fainted Miles brought me a snake to say sorry about not getting a dog"

Miles, "Go on touch it"

VJ throws the snake on top of his mother.

Leah screams and faints again.

VJ, "I wasn't expecting that its only a rubber snake"

Meanwhile at the Farm House.

Sid, "Er Romeo will you past me the paper please?"

Heath, "Why are you calling me Romeo surely I'm not that wooden"

Sid, "Romeo just give me the…"

Sid blinks and shakes his head.

Sid, "Heath sorry I didn't see you there"

Heath, "Why not are you going blind or something?"

Sid, "No I… why on earth have you got Romeo's clothes on?"

Dex, "I wondered that too"

Indi, "Yeah I didn't know how to ask you that question babe"

Sid, "Where are you clothes Heath?"

Heath, "I don't know I think I lost them"

Indi, "You do that a lot don't you?"

Dex, "How do you lose your clothes?"

Heath, "Maybe I didn't lose them"

Sid, "Where are they then?"

Heath, "Maybe I gave them away to charily"

Everyone chokes on their breakfast.

Heath looks round and says.

Heath, "What"

Sid, "You're a River Boy Heath"

Heath, "So what?"

Sid, "Now I might be wrong here but I can't see the River Boys giving their clothes away to charity somehow"

Indi gets up as there is a knock from the door.

Indi, "Babe its Casey"

Heath, "Yo bro"

Indi, "Well I'll leave you two to it I will go and make myself look sexy for you"

Indi skips out.

Sid "Yes I'm off now too I can feel and long session with my bowels coming honestly this constipation is driving me mad"

Sid vanishes to the bathroom with his paper.

Nobody notices Dex still sitting there.

Casey, "Heath Brax wants to see you there's a big shipment of …"

Casey spots Dex trying to listen.

Casey, "Well you know what I'm talking about Heath"

Heath looks confused.

Casey sighs.

Casey, "Oh you really are a dumbass Heath…"

Casey stops talking and stares at Heath.

Heath grins.

Casey, "Er they aren't your clothes"

Heath, "What is it with everyone's obsessed with clothes in this town will I just strip will that make everyone happy"

Dex, "Oh yes"

Heath shakes his fist at Dex and growls.

Casey, "Oh stop trying to act tough will you hang on now their Romeo's clothes aren't they?"

Heath growls louder and slams his hand down on the table causing Dex to jump causing him to fall off his chair.

Heath says in his demanding voice.

Heath, "Yes their Romeo's clothes"

Dex jumps to his feet dusting himself off and flips a notepad from his shirt pocket and starts walking round the table.

Dex, "Hmmm where is Romeo and how have you got his clothes?"

Heath, "I don't know maybe they just fell off his body and I picked them up"

Dex scribes onto his note pad.

Dex, "Yes Heath but not very likely Romeo is a human being not a snake he doesn't shred his skin you see"

Heath, "I don't know maybe he grew to big for them and they didn't fit anymore"

Dex, "I know Romeo is tall dude but last time I saw him in wasn't having a growth sprout"

Heath, "I don't know about his clothes then but maybe he has blended into the wood work"

Dex, "Well thank you I have taken note your points down on this notepad and I have to the collusion that your lying"

Heath grins.

Heath, "Ok do you want me to tell you the truth?"

Casey and Dex nod.

Heath grins sitting back in his seat patting his stomach and burps.

Dex, "Well?"

Heath, "His in there"

Casey, "Where?"

Heath gestures towards his stomach.

Dex, "What's he doing in there?"

Heath, "Well not much"

Casey, "What are you talking about are you drunk?"

Heath, "I eat him"

Casey, "Of course you did"

Dex, "What did he taste like?"

Heath, "Chicken quite plain really"

Dex, "No shock there"

Sid comes down the stairs a look of relief on his face.

Sid, "Phew I wouldn't go in the bathroom for a while if I was you I dropped a stinker in there"

Dex, "Dad Heath has eaten Romeo"

Sid grins and rushes over to Heath grabbing his hand and shakes it hard.

Sid, "Well Done you good man I was worried he was going try and get back with Indi but that you have eaten him he cant"

Heath looks shocked.

Heath, "Well thank you doc"

Sid, "Yeah I never liked Romeo really…"

Sid stops and stares at Heath.

Sid, "Hang on you what to Romeo?"

Heath, "Had him for dinner tasted like chicken"

Sid sighs and faints.

Outside the farmhouse Marilyn and colleen stand on the doorstep.

Colleen, "Are you sure about this?"

Marilyn, "Just a min I think we will add a bit of this"

Colleen holds her casserole out to Marilyn.

Colleen, "Whats that your adding to my great cooking?"

Marilyn tips the contents of a bottle which holds a mystery mixture inside.

Marilyn, "Oh some hair spray and shampoo got it from my hair salon"

Colleen, "Oh nice is it poisonous?"

Marilyn, "Well we have to see hopefully Heath will eat some"

Colleen laughs as she pushes her poisonous casserole through the letter box.

Dex head pops up to the sound of the flapping letter box.

Dex, "Wooooooo exciting free posted casserole"

Dex runs to collect the casserole licking his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dex is sat at the dinner table tucking into the Colleen's casserole.

Casey, "Wow dude remember to breath between mouthfuls"

Heath, "Looks like his really enjoying it"

Indi comes into the kitchen in a mini skirt. Her eyes are plastered with eye liner as is her face with make up. Her lips are rosy red from the lipstick that she is wearing.

Indi, "Who's Enjoying what?"

Casey and Heath turned to look at Indi but quickly turn back to watch Dex scoffing the casserole.

Casey, "Oh hi Indi"

Heath, "Hi babe"

Indi quickly glides over to Heath and throws her arms round his neck and slowly wraps one of her legs round his wrist. As she looks up at him smiling she says in a huskily whisper.

Indi, "Hi yourself"

Heath, "Er hi are you alright?"

Heath then goes back to watch Dex.

Indi, "Aren't you excited to see me?"

Heath, "Excited? Er guess so"

Indi, "Maybe you will be when I touch you here"

Indi goes to stroke his trouser snake.

Heath, "WOW what are you doing woman? Your names not Ruby"

Heath knocks her hand away.

Casey, "Hey that's my chick your insulting there"

Heath grins.

Indi pouts up at Heath.

Indi, "Isn't this sexy enough for you then?"

Heath, "Sexy? Who's sexy?"

Casey quickly pokes Heath's arm laughing.

Casey, "Wow would you look at that look how much his managed to stuff in his mouth now?"

Heath, "Yeah mind you don't choke Dex"

Casey, "Is he actually chewing or just swallowing it like a duck?"

Heath steps forward a few feet with Indi clinging tightly to his front.

Indi, "Hey watch it"

Heath, "Oh sorry babe forgot you were here"

Indi, "Oh thanks don't you feel my weight?"

Heath, "No your light as a feather"

Indi, "Oh thanks"

Heath steps back dragging Indi along.

Heath, "Yep Cas his eating that casserole like a duck"

They both laugh. Indi coughs alerting them to her pretence.

Indi, "I'm not hugging you for my heath here babe"

Heath, "Oh right do you want something?"

Indi, "Well yes but I am obviously not looking sexy enough to seduce you"

Heath only hears the word sexy as he watches in fantastion at Dex's eating habits.

Ruby then knocks at the door.

Ruby, "Can I come in?"

Heath, "Sexy who do you think I find sexy babe?"

Indi Ruby hey…..

Heath, "Well I guess Ruby is kind of sexy she's not in my league through"

Indi, "NOT RUBY ME"

Indi does a quick twirl while Heath, Casey, and Ruby stand there watching.

Ruby, "Very nice I must say that must of taken you ages"

Indi, "Well thank you Ruby it did take a lot of effort"

In the background Dex can be heard munching on his food.

Indi, "Well you two what do you think have you noticed anything?"

Heath and Casey look at each other confused.

Indi, "Honesty Heath I said I was going to make myself look nice for you"

Heath, "Oh right have you done it yet?"

Indi screams in anger.

Indi, "What do you think?"

Casey pulls him away from the two girls they start to whisper in the corner.

Indi and Ruby shake their heads at each other. Casey and Heath come forward stepping over a fainted Sid on the floor.

Heath, "You look very nice"

Indi, "Oh yeah what's different"

Heath grins at Casey who nods Heath turns back grinning.

Heath says proudly.

Heath, "Your hair?"

Indi sighs.

Indi, "Nope"

Indi gestures to her outfit that she is wearing.

Heath, "Is it your clothes that are different?"

Indi claps her hands with sarcasm.

Heath snatches his head he was sure she was wearing these clothes when she had left.

Indi, "What do you think of my outfit?"

Heath, "Its different?"

Indi throws her hands over her head.

Indi, "YES"

Heath, "Well it's really nice but I can't see any difference from before…"

Indi stands there her hands on her hips glaring at him for his last comment.

Indi, "WHAT'S DIFFERENT?"

Heath jumps back in fright he had never experienced the scorn of a woman's anger this bad before.

Heath, "Is it the shoes? And the fact you look like the Joker out of Batman with all that make up plastered on your face?"

Heath can hear Casey and Ruby slap their foreheads and mutter the words good grief Heath.

Indi leaps forward slapping Heath's face. She then falls in the seat next to Dex at the table.

Indi glares up at Heath.

Indi, "GRRRR MEN"

Indi, "Well if you wasn't distracted by my brother here eating like a pig maybe you might of noticed"

Heath tries to clam Indi by the next comment.

Heath, "Indi did you know Dex eats like a duck?"

Dex looks up for the first time from the casserole bowl.

Dex, "A duck really?"

Dex wipes his mouth with a napkin and burps loudest burp in human history.

Heath, "Yeah very fascinating to watch just like one of those wildlife shows"

Dex, "Well I have got to say that is the tastily casseroles I have ever had. I don't know what sort of flavouring was in there but they gave it a very nice kick and gave my taste buds a good old treat"

Indi, "That's very nice. Now Dex tell me something"

Dex, "Yep sure"

Indi, "What's wrong with Dad?"

Dex, "Oh it's a good job this casserole came at exactly the right time he decided to faint"

Indi, "Why did he faint?"

Dex, "He found out Heath had eaten Romeo"

There was a moment of silence before everyone said.

Everyone, "I bet that was a boring meal for you Heath"

Heath, "Yeah I have a bad case of ingestion now"

Ruby pulls Casey towards the front door and says.

Ruby, "Lets go Cas I need to find Charlie the buyer from Ebay is coming to pick up those sliver bullets"

Casey, "Er ok aren't you upset about Romeo through?"

Ruby whispers.

Ruby, "Oh come on Casey you know your brother, Heath probably dreamt it"

They both walk out laughing.

Meanwhile somewhere in the corn filed.

Marilyn, "Do you think Heath has eaten the poisonous casserole yet?"

Colleen, "Well we could go and check the house?"

Marilyn, "Oh no I'm not doing that I might fall for his charms and end up having my head bitten off"

Colleen, "Well Miles is having a barque tonight for Vj's birthday there will be a lot of people there if Heath isn't dead he will turn up there for a meal"

Marilyn, "I cant go through I look like a tramp from sitting in this dam corn flied for so long"

Colleen, "Well that's what I often told my Lancey and look Ironically you are one now"

Marilyn slaps Colleen which results in them both having a fight. Rolling round in the corn pulling at each others hair.

Somewhere else on the farm Ruby and Casey are in search of Charlie but come across Brax instead.

Ruby, "Hey Brax"

Brax jumps and turns to Ruby. He runs over to her.

Brax, "Hey"

Ruby, "How's your novel coming along?"

Brax, "Novel? What….."

Ruby, "Charlie said your writing a novel that's why you here on the farm so much"

Brax, "Oh yes my novel I remember it now silly me"

Ruby, "But I don't know why you were standing in that flied just now it looks like a manjula crop"

Brax, "Manjula? No way your funny Ruby isn't she funny Casey?"

Casey, "She is that"

Brax, "Naaa I have made that flied out of models of plastic plants so it only looks like a manjula crop"

Ruby, "Why would you do that?"

Brax, "Inspiration for my novel its about this dodgy gang called errr the Lake Boys getting away with criminal activity because their leader is having it off with a very sexy but gullible police officer called Charlie"

Ruby, "Charlie?"

Brax, "ERRR I mean Charlotte"

Ruby, "So in other words Charlie for short"

Brax gulps.

Brax, "Oh really didn't think of it like in that way conscience or what?"

Ruby, "When did you see Charlie to tell her about your novel?"

Brax, "Oh boy you ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Ruby smiles.

Ruby, "That's having a police officer for an mother for you"

Brax, "She wanted to ask me to go to your school and talk to you about writing"

Ruby, "So you had already told her about your novel before she asked you that?"

Brax, "Errr yeah"

Ruby, "When did you tell first tell Charlie about your novel?"

Brax suddenly steps forward stamping on Ruby's foot.

Brax, "Oh I am so sorry Ruby"

Ruby, "OUCH"

Casey glares at Brax as he ruffles Ruby's hair laughing.

Brax, "Why are you looking for Charlie here through?"

Ruby, "She's working on a case on this farm"

Ruby stomps off angrily dragging Casey behind her.

Brax sighs a sigh of relief. Thank God Charlie was the cop and not Ruby he thought.

Summer Bay House.

Alf, "So how many is that now who have flaming booked out without paying now Miles?"

Miles, "Hundred and twenty"

Alf, "Stone the flaming crows we will go out of flaming business if this carries on"

Miles, "No we wont I found all their wallets"

Alf, "What about our guests I want to wring their flaming necks for doing a runner without paying"

Miles gulps.

Miles, "I didn't want to tell you this but I have been watching the tv over the last few days"

Alf, "Well that's ok Miles no need to feel guilty about that"

Miles, "I have been watching the news and there has been reports of guests staying at a local caravan park being eaten by a wolf. I was cleaning the vans the other day and I thought I saw news vans a tv crews outside"

Alf, "So you think our flaming guests have been eaten by a flaming wolf?"

Milles, "I thought it was a different caravan park on the tv, but then again I did see myself being interviewed on tv to say I was a little shock does not even cover it. I remember that day now the tv crew came in and I had give them all a cup of tea and a slice of Leah's carrot cake. Shame I didn't give them some gateau really I was saving the carrot cake for the next time Rabbit popped up"

Alf, "Oh Miles you ding bat"

Miles, "I found these too"

Miles holds up a black bin bag.

Alf, "Oh no not body parts in a black bin bag"

Miles, "Alf it's a bag of clothes, Heath's clothes they were found all round town"

Heath who happens to be walking past pops his head in the door.

Heath, "Did I hear my name? I'm just dropping Vj off we have been to Wilson beach"

VJ, "Yeah was so cool"

Leah walks in the room from upstairs and grabs VJ by the ear pulling him upstairs shouting at him about how dangerous surfing was at Wilson's beach.

Miles, "Have you found you clothes yet Heath?"

Heath, "Nope"

Alf, "Why are you always flaming naked?"

Heath, "Well what can I say? I have it so I just flaunt it"

Miles holds up the black bin.

Heath, "You cheeky bustard do I look like a rubbish man to you? Put your own rubbish out"

Miles, "Your clothes"

Heath takes the bag from Miles.

Heath, "Thanks but I think I like the feel of fresh air against my skin now give them to VJ for when he grows older"

Heath drops the bag and runs out.

Alf goes to the door.

Alf, "BYE THEN AND WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO STOP EATING OUR FLAMING GUESTS"

Miles, "Alf Heath isn't a wolf"

Alf, "Well his a oddball"

The Buckton household.

There is a knock at the door Charlie rushes to answer it.

Charlie, "Oh hello are you here to pick up the sliver bullets….. Watson?"

Watson rolls her eyes.

Elijah steps forward into the doorway his cape flowing from behind him.

Elijah, "Charlie my good woman yes I have come for those sliver bullets I have purchased thank you"

Charlie, "You're my Ebay bidder?"

Elijah, "That's me"

Charlie, "But it said you lived in Africa?"

Elijah, "Charlie my good woman you really expected someone to travel all the way from Africa to your little house to collect their purchases?"

Charlie, "Well yes that's what they told me"

Elijah, "Do you always believe what you are told?"

Charlie, "Yes"

Elijah, "But you're a cop?"

Charlie, "Yes a very trusting cop"

Watson, "You can say that again"

Elijah, "You see Charlie I knew you thought I was batty so I took on a secret online identity and bid for the bullets and what would you know I won"

Watson, "Well you did put a maximum bid of 1 million pounds in"

Elijah, "Well Watson no price is big enough when it comes to saving our world from the plague of demons which threaten its existence"

Watson, "Well when you put it like that"

Elijah, "Well thank you oh and I am sorry about maxing your credit card out if we live through the end of days I will pay you back ok sex kitten?"

Watson, "You better I was planning a grilly shopping trip"

Elijah, "Now Charlie hand over the sliver bullets please"

Charlie handed the bullets to him.

Elijah, "Now lets go"

Charlie, "What now?"

Elijah, "Oh yes the final battle happens tonight"

Charlie, "Final battle?"

Watson, "Oh yes Elijah has said we will come face to face with evil for the final time tonight"

Charlie, "Do you believe him?"

Watson, "Not really but if you can't beat Elijah you might as well join him"

Elijah, "Watson and me have christened our bed sheets all ready"

Charlie, "Ewww why do I need to know that?"

Elijah, "Charlie I can die happy now I'm no longer a virgin"

Charlie, "Hang on did you say your virgin?"

Elijah, "Yes"

Charlie, "But didn't you ever sleep with Leah?"

Elijah, "Yes"

Charlie, "So you must of?"

Elijah, "Nope"

Charlie, "What did you do when you two were alone in the bedroom at night then?"

Elijah, "I read the Bible to her and then I went to sleep next to her"

Charlie is about to ask something else but stops.

Charlie, "Hang on did you say you wont die a virgin now?"

Elijah, "Don't worry I have had a vision from God"

Charlie, "Oh yes and how do things work out?"

Elijah, "Oh we all die painfully and perish at the claws of evil"

Charlie, "Why are we doing this then?"

Elijah, "Well we might as well go out in a blaze of glory"

Charlie grabs her keys as she follows the other two out the door.

Charlie, "Oh what a comforting thought"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sweet amours of sausages, burgers and steaks float through the air from Miles's barque. Miles is turning the sausages as he watches Elijah, Charlie and Watson before him.

Miles, "Would you please run that by me again Elijah?"

Elijah stands with his arms crossed with his nose up in the air looking away from Miles.

Watson, "Will you just tell him again Elijah?"

Elijah, "Nope I am not talking to him it's not my fault his deaf"

Miles, "Elijah please I have told you I'm very sorry about how things worked out for you and Leah but we love each other"

Elijah snorts loudly.

Watson, "ELIJAH will you grow up?"

Elijah, "Fine but know this my arch enemy I might let him eat you tonight"

Miles, "What are you talking about?"

Elijah, "As I said before there is a werewolf in this town and I have had it confirmed from above he will attack tonight"

Miles, "Cant he do it another night? Its VJ's birthday"

Elijah, "Oh will I just go have a quick word with the penning doom for you? See if we can put it off to another night for you?"

Miles, "Oh would you? That would be great"

Elijah glares at Miles.

Elijah, "Miles can you take this seriously please?"

Miles starts laughing wildly tossing his arms round uncontrollable flinging the barque tongs round.

Elijah takes a step towards him.

Watson looks on in horror. She quickly glances back at Charlie who is in a fit of laughter. She turns back to see the hot tongs come close to burning Elijah's face.

Heath, "Hey Revered step away from the maniac with the barque tongs"

Heath runs over pulling Elijah back.

Heath, "Would you just look at him that is one dangerous cook"

Miles stops laughing wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes.

Miles, "Oh I'm so sorry about nearly burning your cheek there Elijah"

Elijah, "What on earth were you laughing at?"

Miles, "Oh its just when you started your talk about werewolves I happened to look at Charlie to see her giggling and it set me off"

Heath, "Werewolf eh who's a werewolf?"

Elijah, "Well that is the question isn't it?"

Elijah is faced forward glaring at Miles waving his fist in the air aggressively. Heath is stood just behind him.

Elijah, "Well that is the question isn't it who indeed?"

Heath, "Well I hope you catch the beast soon, can't be very good for a sea side town like Summer Bay to have a hunger driven creature on the loose"

Elijah, "No its not, anyway Heath my good fella can I just say thank you for saving me from nearly getting a face like Freddy krueger"

Miles, "Sorry mate I will make sure I put the tongs out of reach next time I have a fit of the giggles"

Elijah holds his hand up to stop Miles talking. Miles leaps forward gives Elijah a high five Elijah sighs shaking his head.

Elijah moves his hand behind his back.

Elijah, "Heath I would like to shake your hand"

Heath, "Er ok"

Elijah, "Well thank you my good man…" "I say Heath my good man I hope that is your hand I'm shaking"

Heath gulps and looks round at everyone else who are looking on in shock.

Watson, "Er Elijah"

Elijah, "One sec Watson my good woman….." "I must say you have a very limp hand shake Heath"

Heath, "Er that's not my hand"

Elijah, "Its very limp indeed…""WHAT SO WHAT HAD I HOLDING?"

Everyone coughs.

Heath, "That would be my willy wonka"

Elijah, "Your what?"

Elijah slowly turns he glances at Heath his eyes moving slowly down his body. Yes it wasn't Heath's hands he was holding Elijah jumps back quickly.

Elijah, "Good lord your naked"

Heath, "Yep and the way you were giving my willy wonka a shake there I would say…"

Elijah, "Shut up I have sinned I need to take a bath in gallons of holy water now"

Watson, "Oh come on its not that bad Elijah just look at his pecks"

Elijah, "Watson you are my woman nobody else's"

Watson, "Oh shut up Elijah I'm just window shopping"

Heath, "I shouldn't worry about it dude I'm quite used to all the female attention these days isn't that right Charlie what do you think?"

Charlie is stood looking at Heath her watering mouth is hanging open.

Charlie, "I think I choose the wrong brother"

Watson, "Brax isn't good enough for you then?"

Charlie, "No his not I wouldn't mind you too Heath….""WHAT AM I Saying? Watson I don't know what you are talking about. I am not having a secret affair with Brax that is so laughable"

Watson, "Hmm of course it is"

Elijah turns to Miles a worried look on his face.

Elijah, "Miles would you know the whereabouts of any Holy water? I need to wash away the sins of stoking another man anatomy in pubic"

Miles, "Er"

At this point Alf is walking past carrying a bucket of fishing tackle he nods to four people politely.

Miles, "There's a bucket maybe it has water in"

Elijah, "Thank my good man"

Elijah runs over to Alf grabbing at his bucket.

Alf, "What the flaming heck to you think your doing?"

Elijah, "I need your bucket urgently oh good it has water in"

Alf, "Of course there is its my flaming bait bucket to keep my maggots alive"

The two men start to have a tug of war battle over the bucket.

Alf, "Oh no you flaming don't these are my maggots"

Elijah, It has nothing to do with the maggots I need to wash my sins away"

Alf, "Well go and have a bath"

Elijah, "The bucket would be faster, now I command you Mr Stewart by the power of God to hand over the bucket or feel his anger"

Alf, "No"

Alf takes a step backwards tripping over a tree root in the ground.

Alf, "ouch my flaming butt"

Elijah, "Thank my good man"

Elijah rushes over to the others and stares into the bucket. Brown murky water sloshes round inside the bucket.

Watson, "Well are you just going to look at it?"

Elijah, "I need to make it holy I will bless it"

Elijah places the bucket on the ground and starts to run round it chanting some made up words.

Watson, "Oh give me strength"

Watson picks the bucket up and on Elijah second run round she throws the maggot water at him.

Watson, "There how's that"

Elijah, "Refreshing thank you"

Charlie, "Ew you stink"

Miles, "Take him to the house for a shower"

Watson, "Thanks Miles are you coming with us Charlie?"

Charlie, "I will I just have to go and…."

Watson, "Oh yes go and have fun oh top or under a river"

Charlie, "Eh"

Watson, "River Boy I mean"

Charlie, "No I'm not going to see Brax"

Watson, "Hmm see you later"

Back at the Walkers farm.

Heath, "Boys where's Brax?"

The rest of the River Boys shrug.

Brax, "I'm here"

Brax walks over to Heath.

Brax, "What do you want?"

Heath, "Well me and the boys having been talking"

Brax, "Oh yeah"

Heath, "Yeah we are very thankful to you keeping that Buckton cop off our backs with our drug operation we have here but"

Brax, "But?"

Heath, "Me and boys think it's a time for a change"

Brax, "A change in what?"

Heath, "Well leaders"

Brax, "But I'm the best leader for this gang"

Heath, "We did a sort of lottery and my name came out of the hat"

Brax, "You want to lead the River Boys?"

Heath, "Yes"

Brax laughs.

Brax, "Heath you couldn't lead an old woman across the road"

Heath can feel his anger boiling up inside himself.

Heath, "Well at least I don't come back from having sex in a hay barn stinking of cow manure"

Brax, "Well I can't help it if Charlie gets turned on from the smell of cow manure"

Heath, "Don't test me Brax I can hear my inner beast awakening inside me"

Brax, "Wooooo you going to turn green too Heath? The Incredible Hunk is not real"

Heath punches Brax back and looks up to yellow of the full moon and howls.

Brax looks on in horror as he watches Heath become the wolf.

Brax looks up at Heath and stutters.

Brax, "F…F…..F….Fine Y….Y…You c….c….can be the leader of the River Boys"

Heath says in his deep demanding voice.

Heath, "Is everyone happy with that?"

The rest of the River Boys nod back.

Heath, "Good I don't need to eat you"

Heath glares at Brax which causes Brax to start to run.

As Brax runs away with Heath close on his heels. Brax takes his phone from his pocket and dials Charlie's number.

Charlie, "Hello?"

Brax, "CHARLIE"

Charlie, "Yes lover?"

Brax, "CHARLIE I'M IN TROUBLE"

Charlie, "What again well I will give you a good spanking next time I see you, you bad boy"

Brax, "CHARLIE LISTEN TO ME PLEASE"

Charlie, "I have hay in places I didn't know were possible to get it in you kinky boy"

Brax "CHARLIE"

Charlie, "Ok Lover what is it?

Brax, "My BROTHER'S A FRICKING WOLF"

Charlie, "It's not everyday you can say something like that is it?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brax is running as fast as his legs will carry him. He can feel Heath's hot breath on the back of his neck. Brax takes a look back over his shoulder to be met with Heath's hungry eyes. Brax clutches his phone tightly to his ear.

Brax, "Oh please don't eat me brother"

Brax is expecting some words of comfort from Charlie from the other end of the phone, but Charlie has lost herself with lust for him and has turned into a giggling schoolgirl.

Charlie ,"Ohh yes please Brax I would eat you any day of the week your just so yummy"

Brax, "Charlie can you stop trying to flirt with me please? This is serious"

Charlie, "Oooooh Brax your turning me on with that dominate voice of yours"

Brax, "Charlie you did hear me mention my brothers a fricking wolf didn't you?"

Brax waits for her to answer him as he continues to run away from the wolf who once was his brother. But at this moment in time Heath only thinks of Brax as food.

Brax, "Charlie are you there?"

Charlie, "Oh sorry baby I was just getting rather excited there for a second"

Brax, "Excited about what the fact I'm going to be eaten by a fricking wolf?"

Charlie, "Ah this is very good I must say"

Brax, "Charlie What on earth are you on about?"

Charlie, "You have a great imagination"

Brax, "Eh?"

Charlie, "To come up with a role play like this you're a very good actor you actually sound really sacred"

Brax stops running shocked.

Brax, "You think I'm making this up? This isn't some kind of kinky role play you silly woman"

Charlie, "Is it a dirty phone call? You sound very breathless you're panting and everything"

Brax has fell against a tree Heath comes to a stop behind the trunk of the tree. He was sure his prey had been moving moments before. He looks at the tree trunk in confused wonder he starts to sniff the air trying to pick up Brax's scent again.

Brax, "Charlie has it crossed your mind at all that the reason I might be panting is that I am running for my life? Jeez I think I have lost control of my god dam bladder here"

Charlie, "No it never crossed my mind you're so breathless I can't really understand you, but I did catch the bladder part eww that's disgusting Brax"

Brax, "Charlie I phoned you for help because I'm sacred out of my wits and I thought I would phone the person I love as I'm probably going to be dog food in a minute"

Charlie, "Did you just say you loved me?"

Brax, "Oh did I say that part out loud? Funny how nearly being eaten by your wolfman of a brother makes people realise they love each other"

Charlie, "I love you too"

Brax, "Well I'm very happy you do now can we get back to my small problem please?"

Charlie, "Oh come on its not that small it's rather big I like big ones"

Brax, "Charlie get serious have you got sex on the brain or something?"

Charlie, "Sorry so there's a wolf trying to attack you is that right?"

Brax, "Yes my brother of all people can you believe that?"

Charlie, "Oh no Ruby will be heartbroken"

Brax, "Why?"

Charlie, "Well she says she loves Casey"

Brax, "Why would you think the wolf would be Casey?"

Charlie, "Well Heath is too stupid and to busy being a nudist to be a werewolf"

Brax, "Well let's just say I'm hiding behind a tree and the wolf doesn't seem to know where I am. Its been sniffing at the same spot of ground for ten minutes now trying to pick up my scent its even stopped for a while to take a leak up the trunk"

Charlie, "Well that does sound like a stupid wolf"

Brax, "Heath does keep talking about his inner beast or some crap like that. He stole my gang off me before he started to howl at the moon and then next thing I know he was chasing me"

Charlie, "Your in a gang?"

Brax, "I meant I'm in a writers group"

Charlie, "Brax stop it I know your not a novelist"

Brax sighs.

Brax, "No I'm not I was the leader of the River Boys"

Charlie, "I know I think I have always known"

Brax, "Sorry about lying to you we can stop seeing each other if you want?"

Charlie, "No that's ok I like a man with a hint of danger"

Brax slowly turns as he feels the presence of something at his side.

Heath is looking round at him with a hungry wide grin.

Brax screams.

Charlie, "BRAX"

Brax, "Look babe I have to go this wolf is grinning at me"

Charlie, "I'm at the caravan park for VJ's birthday party I'm here with Watson and Elijah protecting people in case a wolf shows up for birthday cake"

Brax, "ok I'm on my way I will try to lose Heath on the way to you"

Charlie, "Thanks I think Leah has booked a magician not a werewolf for VJ's birthday party"

Brax laughs as he continues to run as Heath snaps at his heels.

The Walkers farmhouse

Sid is knocking on the bathroom door.

Sid, "Come on Dex we are going to be late for the party"

Sid presses his ear close to the locked door trying to pick up on any movement from the other side quiet grunts come from Dex.

Sid, "Dex are you ok in there?"

This is answered by a loud fart and a great sigh of relief from Dex.

Dex, "Yeah its fine now Dad thanks"

Sid pinches his nose to block the smell wavering itself under the bathroom door.

Sid, "Get the air fresher in there when you have done Dex will you?"

Sid quickly goes to grab his phone, keys ,and coat ready to go.

Sid, "Are you ready to go Indi?"

Indi, "Yeah I'm just going to give Heath a call to ask him if he is going"

Sid, "Ok"

Indi skips out of the room dialling Heath's phone number.

We join Brax on the run.

Brax, "Heath dude actually this is a good workout think of the calories I have lost while you have been chasing me"

Brax looks over his shoulder at the wolf.

The wolf growls.

Heath, "You better pick up your pace Brax"

Brax doesn't need telling twice as he begins to take longer strides with his legs.

Heath in his wolf form looks at Brax licking his lips. I could tackle him to the ground now if I'm quick Heath thinks to himself.

Heath is inches from Brax now he gets ready to pounce.

Brax looks back sacred as he can see what Heath is about to do.

Heath leaps into the air. Just then a ringing noise can be heard which knocks Heath off his momentum. Brax quickly dives out of Heath's reach.

Brax watches as Heath crashes to the ground a confused expression on his face.

Brax doesn't think he has ever seen such a confused expression on a wolf's face before.

Heath looks round sniffing at the ground as the ringing sound continues.

Heath looks at Brax it seems his eyes are asking for his help to find where the mystery ringing sound is coming from.

Brax shrugs.

All of a sudden the sound of the ringing stops.

Heath burps he pats at his furry chest with his claw. He looks up in shock as a voice starts to speak from his stomach.

Indi, "Hi babe its only your sexy girlfriend here. I'm just checking if you wanted to come to VJ's birthday party with me. Give me a call you sexy breast I will try and call back in a few minutes bye"

Brax, "Oh Heath have you eaten you mobile phone?"

Heath coughs the phone up as it begins to ring again.

Brax watches as his brother transforms back to his human form.

A naked Heath looks down at the ground confused.

Brax gestures toward the mobile phone on the ground.

Brax, "I think you should answer that. Talk about impatient women"

Heath looks down at his phone.

Brax, "Answer it"

Heath looks up at Brax.

Heath, "whys it all slimy?"

Brax, "That would be because it has been in your stomach"

Heath, "That's ridiculous how did it get in there?"

Brax, "By you eating it I would believe"

Heath, "Why would I even think about eating my phone?"

Brax, "Why do you change into a wolf when you get angry?"

Heath looks at Brax confused as he picks up the slimy phone and places it to his ear.

Heath, "Hello?"

Indi, "Where have you been did you lose you phone or something?"

Heath struggles to hold back from gagging as the smell of his slimy phone gets to him.

Heath, "I kind of misplaced it"

Indi, "Well are you coming to the party?"

Heath gags from the smell of the slimy phone.

Indi, "Oh lovely it's nice I make you feel sick"

Heath, "No babe it's not you"

Indi, "Good now what do you think I should wear for the party? How about that nice silky top and a mini skirt? So I can show off my legs what do you think?"

Heath gags again if this phone call doesn't end soon he will be sick.

Indi, "Oh thanks so the thought of me showing off my legs makes to feel ill?"

Heath, "I do feel ill yes but it's got nothing to do with your legs"

Indi, "Don't you like my black silky top then?"

Heath, "Indi I don't care what you wear"

Indi, "Oh thanks shall I just wear a bin liner then?"

The stink of bodily fluid on his mobile phone is really starting to get to him now.

Heath just wants this call to end.

Heath, "Yeah sure a bin liner what ever tickles your fancy"

Indi, "HEATH BRAXTON how insulting"

Heath, "Look here I don't really care I have puke and phlegm on my phone"

Indi, "How on earth did you get that on your phone?"

Brax grabs the phone from Heath.

Brax, "He eat it"

Heath growls at Brax grabbing the phone back.

Indi, "He what"

Heath, "Babe it's funny really I eat my phone for a dare and now it smells because I puked it up"

Indi drops her phone in shock.

Heath, "Hello, hello, hello Indi babe are you there?"

Indi stands next to the Walker's landline staring blankly at the wall.

Sid, "Indi is Heath coming to the party?"

Indi stares at her father.

Indi, "Eh?"

Sid, "Indi what on earth is wrong?"

Indi, "Heath eat his phone"

Sid scratches his head as he watches his daughter wander out to the car.

He turns his head to see Dex come out of the bathroom clutching his stomach.

Sid, "Dex?"

Dex, "Ohhhhh my poor stomach what on earth was in that casserole?"

Sid, "Casserole? Did you get it from the diner?"

Dex, "Nope it was posted through the letter box"

Sid, "You eat a casserole which was posted?"

Dex nods and staggers out to the car.

Sid, "What on earth is going on in this town at the moment? I think I need to lie down in a darkroom"

Sid walks out to the car shaking his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Marilyn slowly and quietly brushes the leafs away from her face as she peers from her and Colleen's under growth hideout.

Colleen, "Well can you see Heath yet?"

Marilyn, "Nope I can just see a lot of happy people grinning but I must say the birthday boy doesn't look very happy"

Colleen, "What's wrong with VJ?"

Marilyn, "He looks bored and fed up doesn't seem excited by his birthday party at all"

Colleen, "Well I cant say I'm happy being here either"

Marilyn, "Oh Colleen will you quit moaning this is the best I could do"

Colleen, "Oh I am sorry I just didn't picture I would be sitting in the dirt amongst some brushes hiding from a god dam werewolf with the towns man eater who broke my Lancey's heart"

Marilyn, "Oh come on Colleen that was many moons ago now"

Colleen, "Speaking of the moon how does tonight's look?"

Marilyn, "It's a full moon tonight I hope this plan of yours works"

Colleen, "It will its about time I had my revenge on those River Boys for adducting me in my sleep in my mobile home"

Marilyn rolls her eyes praying to the Gods she will not have to hear about the story again.

Marilyn, "So lets go over the plan again"

Colleen, "Marilyn stop being so ditsy. I give this rope I'm holding a quick tug causing my mobile home to roll down the hill. You run out spraying your hair spray into Heath's eyes, when he is blind you shove him inside remembering to lock the door and then we ask Alf to tow my mobile home with Heath inside down to the police station and Charlie can sort it out from there"

Marilyn, "How come I have to do most of the work here? All you have to do is a quick pull and then you just sit here on your butt while I'm out there risking my life not to mention my salon products"

Colleen, "Because I'm a old woman and don't worry about wasting your salon products you will save this town from a werewolf not to mention a River Boy your be the hero of the town and your business will have a healthy boost"

Marilyn, "Yes I guess that sort of thing would happen thanks Colleen I thought you was only the towns gossip but what you just said was very smart actually"

Colleen looks at Marilyn grinning.

Colleen, "Well they don't call me Mrs Smart for nothing"

Marilyn, "Ah very witty there oh hang on here comes VJ's birthday cake he doesn't look that impressed with it"

Colleen, "Well is it chocolate mud cake?"

Marilyn, "No"

Colleen, "Well can you blame him I knew Leah should of gone with the mud cake option instead of baking the cake herself"

Marilyn, "It has white frosting through"

Colleen, "My word it's the boys birthday not his wedding"

Colleen quickly smacks a bug from her leg.

Colleen, "God can Heath just hurry up and turn up I literally have ants in my knickers here I can feel them biting my bum"

Colleen starts to wiggle. She wiggles over to a near by brush to have a quick scratch. she stands against the brush rubbing her behind against it having a good old scratch.

Colleen, "Ouch"

Marilyn, "What is it?"

Colleen, "Marilyn we are sat in a nest of stringing nettles here why did you choose this place to hide?"

Marilyn, "It's close to your mobile home for our plan and I didn't think you would be able to climb a tree"

Colleen staggers back to where she thought she was sitting before with pain on her face rubbing her behind.

Colleen, "My poor bum"

Colleen sits slowly down on the ground as her behind touches the ground a look of sudden shock and pain sweeps across her face she quickly jumps up like a jack in the box.

Colleen, "Would you believe it? More stingers"

Leah is stood grinning watching VJ waving his knife over the birthday cake she has made him. VJ waves his spoon over the cake not exactly filled with excitement.

Leah, "Well go on VJ have a taste"

VJ leans forward and slowly cuts a very small bit off the edge of the cake.

He quickly eats it he sighs and says with not much excitement in his voice

VJ, "Yeah its ok I guess"

Leah, "Just ok is that it?"

VJ, "It's alright"

Leah, "Alright?"

VJ, "It's good"

Leah, "Good?"

VJ, "It's great"

Leah, "Say it like you mean it"

VJ, "Ok Mom it is the best most wonderful mouth watering cake I have ever tasted"

Leah, "VJ that's a enough with the sacrum thank you"

VJ, "You think so? I got do better"

Leah, "Fine what's the problem with it?"

VJ, "It's not chocolate its marzipan"

Leah, "VJ chocolate is very fattening; my son is not going to be obese. I have seen you watching tv with Miles munching on all that popcorn, gulping down all those frizzy drinks while you watch all those pointless action movies and you know where all this will lead don't you?"

VJ, "No but I'm sure my nagging mother will tell me"

Leah, "You will become a couch potato"

VJ, "Hardly Mom"

Leah, "Lilly won't like a couch potato for a boyfriend"

VJ, "Mom shut up God your so embarrassing"

Leah, "I will have to have a word with Miles too about eating all this junk food"

VJ, "Mom you have seen Miles right?"

Leah, "Of course I have what on earth do you mean?"

VJ, "I don't think you have to worry about Miles getting fat"

Leah looks confused.

VJ, "Mom his skinny as a rake"

Leah, "Really well that's not how I see him"

VJ laughs and points over to Miles.

VJ, "We are talking about that skinny man screaming like a little girl as he burns himself on the barque over there right?"

As Miles's high pitch girly screams can be heard in the background Leah blushes.

VJ, "Oh I understand now the reason why you don't see him as a skinny guy is because you fantasise as if his a guy with big muscles maybe muscles like Elijah's?"

Leah, "Yes but don't tell him while I miss feeling safe in Elijah big strong arms at least with Miles he makes me feel like a woman at night and doesn't read the bribe to me before we go to sleep"

VJ, "Ok Mom I'm going to stop you there I have no desire to hear about yours and Miles's sex lives"

Leah looks over at Miles dreamily watching him hopping about as he juggles the hot cooked food.

Leah, "His my huggable bear"

VJ rolls his eyes and slams the table to get his mothers attention.

Leah, "Oh I am sorry I have no idea where I went too then now VJ cut a slice of cake for Mr Stewart"

VJ cuts the cake and hands it over to Alf.

Alf, "Hmm cake yes please thanks VJ"

VJ, "I wish it was chocolate through"

Alf, "Oh I'm sure it will be nice"….. "WHAT THE FLAMING"….."STRIKE ME ROAN THAT'S FLAMING SWEET"

Leah, "Its marzipan VJ is always eating chocolate so I thought he would like this for a change Alf are you ok?"

Alf has a sour look on his face.

Alf, "Yes its just I don't have much of a sweet tooth"

VJ, "Mom thinks I will get fat eating a lot of chocolate"

Alf, "Well you wont have any flaming teeth left how much sugar did you put in the marzipan Leah?"

Leah, "Three bags of sugar I did follow a recipe"

Alf, "Strike me Roan where did you find this recipe?"

Leah, "Dex did a blog on cooking"

Alf, "Well I tell you now Dex is no Gordon Ramsay I mean does he look like a flaming chef too you?"

Leah, "Yes he does Gordon Ramsay does look like a chef too me"

Alf, "Not flaming Gordon Ramsay Dex I mean"

Alf walks round to VJ handing him a present which looks like a big long stick.

Alf, "Your going to really like this present VJ it will bring you hours of pleasure"

Everyone standing close to the table where VJ sits turn their heads and raise their eyebrow in unison by Alf's last statement.

VJ, "Errr thanks"

VJ unwraps his stick objet and looks at it in shock.

VJ, "It's a fishing rod"

Alf, "Yes it's a top range rod state of art everyone is very jealous about this high tec equipment and its great skill"

VJ, "Everyone's jealous?"

Alf, "Well when I say everyone I mean everyone in the Fishman's Circle"

VJ, "Oh is that like the Magic Circle?"

Alf, "Just like that but for fishmen"

VJ, "What do you do there?"

Alf looks at VJ with a serious expression and simply says

Alf, "Fishy things"

There is a moment of silence as everyone waits for Alf to burst out with laughter when it doesn't happen VJ breaks the silence.

VJ, "Oh ok cool"

Alf, "It's so easy to cast look at this just look how far it can reach"

VJ, "Don't we need water to get the fill effect?"

Alf laughs as he throws the rod back as the line is cast forward Elijah is about to bite into his hotdog. The end of the fishing rod quickly rips the sausage out of Elijah's hotdog.

Alf looks excitedly over at VJ.

Alf, "We have a bite I didn't even put any bait on the end of it"

As Alf pulls back Elijah's sausage Elijah chases it as it whizzes through the air.

Elijah, "My sausage my good man give it back here get your own sausage"

Alf, "Ah lets see what we have here ah"

VJ is grinning at Alf.

Alf, "Fancy a sausage VJ?"

VJ, "Yes please"

VJ bites into the sausage Elijah glares at him.

Elijah, "That is my sausage"

VJ, "Oh sorry"

Miles is laughing as he walks over to join them.

Miles, "Here have my sausage Elijah"

Elijah, "I do not want to eat your sausage Miles"

Miles, "Why not?"

Elijah, "I don't know where it has been"

Alf, "It's been on the flaming barque Elijah"

Elijah folds his arms and looks away.

Watson, "ELIJAH JUST TAKE THE GOD DAM SAUAGE"

Elijah grabs the sausage from Miles and marches off.

Watson walks over to them shaking her head.

Watson, "Sorry about his childish behaviour"

Leah, "You do a good job of kicking him into line don't you?"

Watson, "Thanks somebody has too"

Leah, "Watch it he might read his bribe to you"

Watson, "He wouldn't dare"

Watson jogs after Elijah as he stomps his way to their lookout point.

Watson, "Sorry about that Charlie"

Charlie, "That's ok you have got to discipline these men you can't let them walk all over you"

Watson struggles to hold back her laughter.

Watson, "Like you? You mean?"

Charlie, "You have got to show these men whose boss I wouldn't let a man take charge of me"

Watson, "Are you being serious? Do you realise what you are saying here?"

Charlie, "Oh yes I would never let a man play me"

Watson, "Hey fair play to you"

Charlie, "Thank you, you won't find me going weak at the knees for a man"

Watson, "Oh no its just not in your nature"

Charlie, "HEY THERE'S BRAX"

Watson just stands watching a giggly excited blushing Charlie as she starts to dash towards him.

Brax, "VJ here try and guess what I have here for you"

VJ, "Is it a surf broad?"

Heath, "You can join us at Wilson's now"

Leah, "Oh no I don't think so"

Leah catches sight of Heath's naked form and becomes a giggling schoolgirl.

Brax, "Sorry I didn't hear that Leah"

Brax grins at VJ.

Leah, "Oh Heath you bad boy you have made me lose my trail of thought what were we talking about?"

VJ, "We was talking about the possibility of me taking my new surf broad down to Wilson's Beach"

Leah, "Oh no it's too danger…."

Leah's eyes creep over to Heath flexing his muscles.

Brax, "Oh go on Leah we will look after him and make sure his ok"

Leah is drooling at the Heath's naked form.

Leah, "Oh what the heck you can go"

VJ, "Thanks Mom I might even join up with the River Boys what do you think of that?"

Leah, "Yeah why not Miles what do you think Miles?"

Brax, "His back at the barque"

Heath, "Hey to ease your worry over VJ surfing how about I come to do a strip tease for you?"

Leah, "That would be good but I think you need clothes for that"

Brax, "That is very true"

VJ, "Hey is it good being a bad boy?"

Brax, "It has its perks"

Brax is knocked back as Charlie flings herself at him pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

VJ, "God dam it sure does have its perks"

Charlie turns her head while still clinging to Brax.

Everyone stares back at them.

The sound of everyone voices echo round the caravan park in unison.

Everyone, "ARE THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER?"

Charlie, "Err no of course I wouldn't be with a criminal I'm a cop"

EVERYONE, "WHY WERE YOU JUST SUCKING HIS FACE OFF THEN?"

Charlie, "I thought he was someone else"

Watson, "I don't think anyone will buy that somehow Charlie"

Sid, "Dex we can go if you want I thought you said you stomach cramps were better now looks like they are crippling you"

Dex, "I'm fine Dad just having little sharp pains that's all"

Sid, "Indi? Where the hell is that sister of yours?"

Dex pointed over to Heath Indi was frowning at him with her hands on her hips.

Sid, "I will be back in a minute Dex I'm just getting the car need to get you to hospital"

Sid dashes away.

Indi, "I still can't get my head round you eating your phone"

Heath, "Babe I'm a man of many talents"

Brax, "Just wait until you see his party trick I hope you like men with Hair Indi"

Indi, "How much hair are we talking here?"

Brax, "Loads"

Dex is double over in pain on the ground. He can feel the tickle from a couple of leaves on his face from some brushes.

Marilyn, "Dex"

Dex, "Oww who's there?"

Marilyn, "Marilyn Dex"

Dex, "Where are you?"

Marilyn, "In the brush Colleen is here too"

Dex manages to get to his knees and pokes his head through the leaves of the brush.

Dex, "Hello there you could of picked someone better than Colleen to have a bit of lesbian action in a brush Marilyn"

Marilyn, "Dex we are not here because of that"

Dex, "Cool sorry yeah I was thinking its not a very good place to have some girl on girl action it looks like Mrs Smart is sat amongst some nasty looking stringing nettles"

Colleen, "Am I? I have been stringed that much by these bleeding things I have lost all feeling in my bum"

Dex, "Whoa that's far too much information"

Marilyn, "Dex has Heath been round to your house?"

Dex, "Yep"

Marilyn, "Has he eaten anything?"

Dex, "Not as I have seen"

Marilyn, "Did you see him eat oh I don't know say a casserole in the last couple of days?"

Dex looked shocked.

Dex, "Did this casserole happen to be posted because if it was I'm going to have a word with our postal service I mean it's just not right to food poison the pubic like this"

Marilyn tries to stop Dex from talking but Dex is so carried away having his rant he doesn't hear her.

Marilyn, "Dex?"

Dex, "I mean do you know how much toilet cleaner and toilet roll I have got through since eating that desirous but deadly meal I mean I have strains I cant get…."

Marilyn, "DEX"

Dex, "Oh right sorry I was a bit lost in my rant there"

Colleen, "Did You eat the casserole that our beloved Marilyn here posted through your letterbox with her added ingredient of shampoo and perfume"

Dex, "Marilyn how could you? I have had a very bad case of the runs and stomach cramps like you wouldn't believe"

Marilyn, "It was meant for Heath"

Elijah, "Look ladies the full moon the time of doom is upon us Charlie please stop laughing"

Brax, "Yes Charlie stop laughing what's so important about the full moon anyway?"

Elijah, "Well Brax my good man that is when your brother will become the beast of our nightmares"

Brax, "Hey Watson have your heard this one he really gets into character of some demon slayer doesn't he?"

Elijah, "Yes I do weren't you nearly eaten by him only about half hour ago? And may I remind you are only allowed over here with us is because you are getting frisky with Charlie"

Brax, "Cool so I am now a member of the demon slayer club"

Elijah, "Just take this serious your brother is a very dangerous beast"

Charlie, "Oh are all the Braxtons beasts? Because I can tell you Brax is a breast in bed"

Brax, "Why thank you your sexy little lady"

Elijah, "Hello people will you all stand ready?"

Watson, "That's what you have been telling us to do all night"

Brax, "Your not going to kill my brother are you?"

Elijah, "That would be the plan but in all likelihood he will be doing the killing"

Brax, "Oh that's ok then"

Elijah, "The time is upon us….."

Elijah freezes like a statue looking up at the stars.

Brax, "Hm Elijah this is no time to play a game of musical statues"

Watson rolls her eyes.

Brax, "Hmm what is he doing?"

Watson, "Who knows?"

Elijah collapses onto the ground blinking at rapid speed.

Watson bends down to help him up.

Watson, "What is wrong with you now?"

Elijah, "Our good Lord has just informed me the battle to the death is about to begin"

Brax, "How does he know that?"

Charlie, "He talks to God and he messages him back"

Brax, "Oh ok groovy"

Elijah, "Charlie is your pistol loaded with sliver bullets?"

Charlie, "Yep"

Elijah, "Ok people charge"

Marilyn, "Oh I'm so sorry Dex I didn't mean for you to have the casserole"

Dex, "OW I feel a stomach cramp coming on"

Sid comes running up to Dex Sid catches sight of his son with his head poking through a brush it looks to Sid he is chatting.

Sid, "Dex lets go and check you out at the hospital I have the car…." "Oh no now he is having hallucinations probably thinks he is talking to a burning brush"

Dex, "The pain is really bad now"

Marilyn, "Try and relax"

Dex tries to follow her advice as his body tries to relax a loud farting sound releases itself from his backside.

Dex, "Actually that does feel better the pain has gone I just had a build up of trapped wind"

Marilyn smiles at him.

Heath is chatting to Indi a few yards away from Dex. The sound of Dex's fart makes Heath jump causing him to spill his drink down the front of Indi's dress causing Indi to really shout at him. In his anger Heath turns away from Indi. He looks up to the full moon in the sky, after a few minutes gazing up at the moon Heath catches sight of Elijah, Charlie, Watson and Brax charging towards him. Elijah throws holy water at him.

Heath's anger explodes bringing his inner beast to come out to play.

The wolf quickly turns away from Elijah's holy water knocking Indi to the ground.

Indi screams.

Heath pins her to the ground and growls.

Elijah, Charlie and Watson take aim ready to give that sucker some sliver.

Heath turns to face them growling.

Elijah, "Eat sliver hell yeah"

Charlie, "Elijah I think my gun is jammed"

Watson, "And mine"

Elijah, "Anytime now ladies would be great"

Brax, "Heath will you stop making such a show of yourself your embarrassing me and the boys"

Heath growls as he creeps forward licking his lips.

Indi, "DAD"

Sid grabs her as she dashes into his arms.

Indi, "What's happening Dad?"

Sid, "It looks like you have been dating a wolf love"

Indi, "Oh men their all pigs"

Sid, "Well this one sure isn't more like a over sized dog"

Marilyn, "Dex move are you ready to tuck on that rope Colleen?"

Colleen, "My hands are all sweaty"

Marilyn couches down ready to run out to shove Heath into Colleen's mobile home as it rolls past her.

Marilyn, "Colleen pull now"

A loud rumbling noise can be heard. Marilyn jumps out as she spots the mobile home rolling past. Marilyn grabs the first person to cross her path and shoves them inside he van. As the mobile crashes into some rocks Marilyn quickly locks the door Marilyn falls to the grassy ground on the opposite grassy ledge. She takes a look over her shoulder to see Heath.

Marilyn, "Opps wrong person"

Loud gunshots can be heard from Charlie and Watson's guns Heath falls to the ground.

Brax, "Is he dead?"

Elijah, "I should think so that was top of the range sliver"

Watson, "Good we can go home now"

Elijah, "Ok before we go through Charlie my good woman will you just go over and check the body?"

Charlie, "What me?"

Elijah, "Well I would but I need to stay and protect my girlfriend"

Brax, "His not dead Heath has a lot of gun shot wounds"

Brax looks on at Charlie as she edges her way over to Heath.

Elijah, "Yes Brax but as I have told you these are prize winning sliver bullets I maxed out Watson's credit card I made Watson bankrupt getting theses babies"

Charlie, "Errr Elijah these aren't sliver bullets it says here they are made in china"

Elijah and Watson rush over to her.

Charlie, "Their fakes"

Elijah, "What are you talking about Charlie?"

Charlie, "Look here there's a logo of a joke shop in the Yabbie Creek their normal bullets with sliver glittering on them"

Watson, "WHAT YOU CLEARED MY BANK ACCOUNT OUT FOR SOME JOKE BULLETS"

Elijah, "Clam down who would of thought I would have been conned on the internet?"

Watson, "WHO WOULD DO A THING LIKE THAT I WONDER? WELL WHOEVER THEY ARE THEY WELL AND TRULY SUCKED YOU IN ELIJAH"

Brax, "Yeah was quite funny really"

Elijah, "I brought the bullets from you?"

Brax, "Well Casey actually I knew something was up with Heath as soon as I noticed he would bark like a dog, and because of Charlie here she told me that you thought there was a werewolf in town. So I told Casey to bid against you with these joke sliver bullets just in case they were real"

Watson, "What about my money can I have it back?"

Brax, "You can but it would take some time to pay back"

Watson, "Where is it?"

Charlie sighs with tears in her eyes.

Charlie, "You have been funding your drug operation with it haven't you?"

Brax, "No I brought all the River Boys state of the art surf broads their old ones were looking a bit tatty, I have paid you back already Watson"

Watson, "Where did you get the money to pay me from?"

Brax, "My novel"

Brax winks at Charlie.

Charile whispers.

Charlie, "Have you really wrote a novel? And is that where you got the money from?

Brax, "Oh no I paid her back with drug sales but keep that to yourself or did I? You will never know for sure Charlie"

Charlie, "Oh you are too clever for me Brax"

Brax, "Isn't that true"

Suddenly there is a growl as Heath leaps up from the ground.

The four of them back up Elijah pulls a dog chew from his pocket.

Watson, "Why have you got a dog chew?"

Elijah, "Well if the sliver bullets didn't work I brought this along here you go doggy"

Heath pulls the chew into his jaws twisting and pulling. Elijah pulls his arm away from Heath's clenched jaws.

Elijah, His got the chew now someone find a rock and bash him over the head"

Charlie, "Errr Elijah I would take a look at your arm if I was you"

Elijah, "Charlie what is it my good woman? Don't look so worried I'm sure what ever it is it can't be that bad AHHHHHHHH MY HAND"

Charlie, "See it is bad isn't it?"

Elijah, "Heath my furry friend would you be so kind to drop my hand to the ground please?"

Heath looks back at Elijah with his tore off hand in his mouth.

Elijah NOW COME ON THIS IS RIDICULOUS YOU HAVE BRITTEN OFF MY GOOD HAND AND I WANT IT BACK"

Heath turns a runs off holding Elijah's hand in his jaws Elijah, Charlie and Watson dash after him while Brax stands back and laughs.

Dex, "Er Dad I have a question"

Sid turns his head slowly from the sight of Heath running round as a wolf.

Sid, "Yes Dex what is your question?"

Dex, "I'm confused if I fancied Heath and his a werewolf what does that make me? Gay? Straight? I just don't know what I am anymore what sexually am I?

Sid, "I don't know"

Dex, Well what am I Dad?"

Sid, "An oddball"

Dex, "Jezz thanks Dad"

Sid, "No problem son"

Heath stops and drops Elijah's hand to the ground he lets out a loud growl.

VJ, "Wow Mom this is the best birthday ever and Heath is a werewolf how cool is that?"

Leah, "VJ you see I told you these River Boys were nothing but trouble"

Miles, "Yeah but they sure know how to put on a good show don't they?"

VJ nods smiling.

Heath has once again picked Elijah's hand up, as people slowly creep forward encouraging him to drop the hand Heath growls.

After about five minutes of people failing to clam Heath and having coward away in fright of the snarling wolf VJ steps forward.

VJ, "Oi Heath this is my party and your stealing the limelight now drop the hand"

Heath growls.

VJ, "I said drop it"

Heath begins to whine as he lowers his head looking ashamed.

VJ steps forward picking up Elijah's hand.

VJ, "There you go"

Elijah, "I'm going to faint"

Sid, "Dex look after your sister"

Sid rushes forward to Elijah.

Sid, "Come on we will sew that back on at the hospital"

Elijah, "You can do that?"

Sid, "If we are quick I'm not sure what I can do about the teeth marks through"

Watson and Charlie run over and get into Sid's car with Elijah.

The crowd of people look on in shock as the watch VJ laughing as Heath licks his face.

VJ, "Oh mom can we keep him? I think he likes me"

Leah, "You want to keep Heath as a pet? Oh no I don't think so Mister"

Miles, "Awww come on look at the bond between them"

Leah, "But his a River Boy"

Miles, "Not at the moment his not he just looks like the pet VJ has been longing for"

Brax, "He would make a very good guard dog too plus if you ever get in trouble he has a whole gang of River boys to fall back on"

Indi rushes forward.

Indi, "Can I still come and see him? I mean I still find him sexy when his a man I mean you can have him when his a wolf VJ deal?"

VJ, "Deal"

Leah, "Oh ok"

Miles, "By the way has anyone seen Alf? Where's he got to?"

Alf, "I'M IN THIS FLAMING MOBILE HOME SOMEONE RAN AT ME AND PUSHED ME INSIDE LET ME THE FLAMING HELL OUT NOW"

Marilyn dashes over to unlock the mobile home's door.

Marilyn, "Oh Mr Stewart I am so sorry"

Alf, "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT BEING FLAMING SORRY IS"

Miles, "Let's go to the house and have a nice calming cup of tea shall we?"

Alf, "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE FLAMING CLAM"

Everyone expect Alf laugh as they make their way to the house.

Three days later.

VJ, "Wait until I tell Lilly about you"

Heath, "So let's get this straight I am you pet?"

VJ, "Yep I share you with Indi"

Heath, "Cool"

VJ smiles as he sees Lilly running towards him with her Golden Reverie.

Lilly, "Hey I have just got here with Mom she's with Irene do you like my dog?

VJ, "Yeah his cool but I have a werewolf"

Lilly, "Oh stop it your just saying that to try and impress me"

VJ, "I would like you to meet my werewolf Heath"

Heath, "Hey"

Lilly, "Are you really a werewolf?"

Heath smiles.

Heath, "Lets just call it my beast within".

The End.


End file.
